Home Ties
by MutteringFool
Summary: Peregrine is a nonchalant member of the Thieves Guild, hiding from the overwhelming responsibilities of being Dragonborn, but becomes ensnared in the Dark Brotherhood and perplexed by its mad jester.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

There's always a moment. No matter what; there's always a moment.

"Watch where you're going!" the nobleman barked. His features were severe, a composition of harsh angles that was hardly softened by the blond slick that made up his hair. I didn't like to believe that appearances could reveal your moral bearing, but I envisaged his as pointing down a very murky path.

"I do apologise," I said, although perhaps too flatly as he answered with a sneer and snide utterance.

I raised a brow as I approached Vex, a proud imperial thief, who was leaning against the Blacksmith's shop. Her eyes drifted downwards, reading my body, before reclaiming my gaze and scoffing.

"Very good, for perhaps a nord child," she commented.

A smirk just touched my features as I pulled out the small leather purse I had plucked off of the unhospitable man. Opening it, I poured into my other hand the contents. Although small, a fine selection of jewellery came into view. The threat of being seen was negligible, the nobleman had darted down a nearby alleyway and few were up and out of the house so early in the morning. The only eyes that were a constant threat, always watching and scheming, were the Thieves Guild and they were no stranger.

"Oh?" Vex said.

I chuckled. "I overheard several days ago a nefarious scheme coming into fruition. I decided to delay their plans and perhaps reap some personal benefit in the process."

"I doubted you too soon," Vex stated.

"That you did, Vex. However, to show I have no hard feelings, I'll buy you a drink," I said.

"I'll take you up on that offer, then."

The Bee and Barb was quaint, much like the rest of the Riften. Major works needed to be done throughout the city, particularly as the wood that formed the majority of the place was beginning to deteriorate inside and out. However, for all of its rot, Riften was home.

The inn was also almost empty, although several customers were eating breakfast in preparation for the long day ahead. Vex and I sat at a table in the corner, choosing to claim as much privacy as possible despite being in public.

"So, what was this plan you overheard?" Vex asked as I placed a full flagon of ale in front of her and took a deep drink from mine. Keerava, a surprisingly soft argonian, had not even paused before serving our drinks. Consuming alcohol before the sun had fully risen was not an anomaly in a place like this. As usual, she just asked if I was keeping well and gave some semblance of a smile.

"Ah, yes, I do believe it was something to do with Windhelm and the disposing of a rather influential woman as she has, from what they have said, become a liability."

"Become a liability?" Vex queried. "Do you think they were working on a personal level or something larger?" I knew that if the matter had been personal, the light of intrigue would have dimmed from her eyes. She was only interested, and so I would only tell her, if there was something that could be related to the larger scheme of things.

"Oh, definitely something larger," I immediately answered. "Viola Giordano has gotten herself into quite a mess. From what I overheard, her disappearance would be ridding them of a prying obstacle. They mentioned she was an imperial, so her removal would not be a loss," I scoffed at the end. Skyrim was a wonderful place, brimming with dramatic scenery, cultural heritage and degenerate racists.

"Stormcloaks," she growled. "If they win this war, we'd have to go so far underground we'd never see daylight again. You can hide an occupation, but you can't hide your own skin so easily."

I took another drink as I watched her think, her expression as hard as stone as she remained fixated on the table.

"The Guild, nor I, is vastly invested in politics, but I fear what their intentions are. Your morning target may be more troll than man, but he is influential and with arms buried up to his shoulder in governmental happenings. He must have a foot in this rebellion because I can't see any other viable explanation. If this Viola's absence could provide even the smallest benefit to Ulfric Stormcloak, then we have a problem." She paused, some semblance of a smile tugging at her features. "We also should not allow a fellow imperial to come to such a pathetic end."

I snorted into my ale at her offhand remark.

"Could you drink that any faster," she grumbled.

"Oh, definitely, but I'm trying not to get drunk so early off in the day," I responded. She sighed at my apparent nonchalance.

"Look, I have very little interest in the government. Sure, I like it here and consider this home, but there's always somewhere better if need be. The world is large and my appetite is larger still."

Vex was clearly growing exasperated with my attitude, but she repressed her annoyance and levelled her tone. "Sometimes, Peregrine, things are worth fighting for. Sometimes, your home and family need to be protected."

"Ah, Vex, we're close enough. I told you that you should call me Grin," I said.

"Yes, you are close. You're incredibly close to being stabbed if you don't behave a little more seriously about this. Unlike you, _Dragonborn_, we are not protected by a great legacy. Unlike you, we can't just up and move and be received with open arms wherever we go."

"You know that's not true," I muttered irritably. "I'm not exactly regarded as a hero."

"In comparison with the rest of our situations, it is very much so. I need to discuss this with the others, and then we need to plan a course of action," Vex said as her eyes darted out the window, already seeing into what would come. "Be at the Ragged Flagon by midnight, and don't you dare be late."

"Very well," I answered before taking a final swig of my drink and standing up. I nodded at Vex, who remained seated and sinking by the second into deeper thoughts, and walked out of the inn. Once Vex was preoccupied, trying to engage in light-hearted conversation was nigh on impossible.

I could have kept what I knew a secret, but my indifference had limits and I knew when something was important. Even if I wasn't interested in getting involved, at least I still had some semblance of morals. Then again, the whole situation would have come back to bite me rather hard if events started moving and they realised I had known enough to have prevented some of it.

"Where has that little brat gone!" a livid voice screeched. I turned sharply, but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Where is he?! I know you know!" The voice continued. I frowned upon realising the horrid sound was coming from the local orphanage. She must have been furious because the sound had managed to travel through the walls and grime-ridden windows. Seconds later her fury was accompanied by children whining.

I approached the establishment and knocked hard on the entrance.

A few seconds later the door was heaved open, and I was met with the human equivalent of a Hagraven. Her hair was dishevelled and her coal eyes were almost smouldering.

"What do you need?" She asked without a hint of courteousness.

"It appears you are having a problem," I said.

"There's no problem and it's none of your business," she snapped and was about to close the door when my hand darted out and slammed on the wood so hard that it shuddered. She stepped back in fright, her emotions wavering between anger and fear.

"That is no way to treat a kind helper," I said. She visibly paled, perhaps regarding my kindness more as a veiled threat. I did not bother to reform her view. "I asked you, what is the problem? Your tantrum is disrupting the neighbourhood and making business hard for those who need a little peace and quiet."

Admittedly, I was not on a thieving run, although I wouldn't let an opportunity slip me by, but I had been hoping to catch some snippets of information here and there. The best heists always came from a few slipped words, and loud squawking was certainly to startle any conversation. If people became acutely aware of their surroundings, then my job became a lot harder.

She looked at me for several seconds, trying to discern which side of the law I stood on. She caught sight of my dagger sheath and seemed to come to some decision.

"One of the children stole from me and then ran off," she said. "The brat won't get far, though. They always come back, even if it's in a body bag," she muttered the final words.

"Grin!" One of the children cried, having caught sight of me from the other room.

"Hello, Samuel," I said as he approached. He stopped just out of Grelod the Kind's reach, but smiled at me as though she were invisible.

I was actually quite familiar with Grelod the Kind, having eyes and ears everywhere, and I was not fooled by her appearance in front of officials. She smiled at the hand that fed her, but treated the rest of world with just enough frostiness that it did not warrant intervention, and rather just solidified her privacy.

"Are you going to come and teach us again?" Samuel asked.

"What's this about teaching?" Grelod asked with rising agitation.

Samuel was a brave and incredibly curious lad. I admired his tenacity. He was often the first to find me whenever I was in the city. He had grown fond of me, and I had to admit it was nice to be appreciated in such a simple way.

At first, I had avoided the children because their naivety was almost a palpable pain, and one that I yearned for. However, one summer afternoon whilst sharpening my blade, Samuel approached me and began asking questions. At first I had dismissed him, to the point of approaching threats and open hostility, but the boy did not cease to come and persisted. Eventually, he whittled me down until I conceded defeat and started to answer what questions I could. Quite often he wanted stories, and at other times he wanted practical knowledge. Shortly after, one eager face became two, and then three and four.

Having a close enough relationship to the Jarl that it would not be unfeasible or present me any significant problems in the future, I embellished the truth.

"Ah, I believed it would serve the children some benefit to learn about the outside world and gain an education. Children are an invaluable investment for the city. The honourable Jarl has allowed me the right to teach the children at your proud establishment after agreeing with my views. As I had authority from the Jarl, I seemed to have neglected informing you and for that I apologise. I hope there is no misunderstanding. I will also keep an eye out for the missing child. What is their name?" I stated. I decided to keep my speech brief to prevent any holes appearing in the fabric of my quickly concocted story.

Grelod the Kind seemed stunned by my performance. I took some satisfaction in seeing the thought of the Jarl watching her roll around in her head. Perhaps too much. The children may have never said a word, and I had no evidence for my suppositions, but some of their bruises appeared more than just childish rough-housing. Either way, with the thought of high authority watching her, I expected she would be more careful with their treatment.

I waited expectantly for her response.

"Aventus Aretino," she finally said whilst reeling in her remaining anger. She attempted to smile, but it looked more like a sneer and I was unmoved by the shift in her behaviour. I was certain that she wanted to say more, perhaps pointless flattery, and so I intervened before she could have the chance.

"Yes, I will do what I can. Good day, milady," I said and nodded before leaving.

I doubted that the Jarl would be displeased if words about my story trickled into her ear. Technically, I had received her favour and even legally owned property in the city with my own appointed house-carl. Ah, Iona was a good woman, but she knew so little about the truth. Laila was a just ruler, and her favour of me could easily extend towards teaching children, so I could not foresee any real harm.

* * *

The Ragged Flagon was saturated with tension, and my arrival just seemed to add to the concoction. Faces were a mixture of confused, despairing and angry.

"Well look what the skeever dragged in," Devin Mallory, one of the senior members of guild, greeted. I scoffed and sat down on the nearest seat, slightly apart from the steadily steaming mass of thieves.

"Is it true, Grin?" Niruin asked.

"You're discussing the old woman? Yes, if what I heard is correct, it is true," I said. The crowd rumbled in response.

"Right, enough with the chit-chat, we need to get down to business," Devin intervened. Vex was sitting beside him, her face as hard as steel. "Grin, you sure you don't know anything else about this woman?"

I sighed, flitting through my memories and trying to remember anything else. "Something to do with her knowing too much, and what would happen if information came to light. The impression I received was that, if she were to talk, a few significant players in the Stormcloak rebellion would be taken out of the picture for a fair while. It makes sense. A number of nobles are keeping quiet about their true allegiances, especially whilst power is still growing, and so I can only imagine how much treachery and subterfuge is going on."

"Well, your little game this morning may very well delay their plans for at least a few days," Devin stated, rubbing his chin with his thumb.

"We need to stop their plans. If we can convince this Viola to talk and protect her, we could probably make some contribution to this blasted war and in the right direction," Vex said.

"We're just thieves. We take care of our own and don't go looking into politics," Vipir the Fleet spoke up.

"No, Vex is right about this. We can't just let this one roll by," Brynjolf finally said. He had been watching the debate, passing a few quiet comments, but keeping more to himself whilst he worked his thoughts through. "Vex, Grin and I will go to Windhelm and stop this before it can become a bigger problem. The three of us have the necessary skill and can get the job done."

"I do not want to sit this one out," Rune shouted out.

"Nor I," Niruin, the archer, said more quietly.

"We need to have enough members here to take care of business, especially as Mercer Frey is away," Brynjolf argued. Truthfully, Brynjolf needed trusted accomplices with the right skills for such an expedition. There were few who filled those criteria, but he was too diplomatic to state it bluntly.

Realising what was being said, I spluttered out, "Excuse me?"

"Is there a problem?" Brynjolf, amusement clear in his eyes, asked.

"Well, yes. If you hadn't noticed, I never volunteered for an adventure across Skyrim. I've done enough travelling for a while," I said. My last trip to Whiterun had been particularly dramatic, including a nasty dragon and a rather awkward drunken experience with a man by the name of Sam Guevenne. I say man . . . That is definitely one temple I will not be welcome in again.

Vex fixed me with a fiery glare. I recalled her speech from the inn, and could feel it ringing in my ears. It was warning me that if I forsook them here, then they would have every right to abandon me later.

"Fine," I said, before anyone else could intervene or chastise me.

"There's a good sport," Brynjolf merrily cheered, but the note of worry was not absent from his tone. "We leave just before dawn."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Windhelm was the equivalent of a cold stew after a long working day. The city was cold, devoid of colour and vibrancy. The slate grey seemed to merge almost seamlessly with the snow bloated clouds above. Instead of rotting, like Riften, it was crumbling and falling back into dust and rock. At least home would make a better fertiliser.

The journey had been long and strenuous. The concern of coming across an aggressive beast or roaming group of bandits was always present. There was almost nothing we couldn't face, but the prospect of losing the horses was not exciting.

One of our first sights upon entering the city was Candlehearth Hall, the inn where we would take up residence for the foreseeable future.

"We should get a room first and then scout around for more information," Vex said as she arranged her dagger sheath so that it was more discreet.

"Aye, I agree there," Brynjolf said.

The inn was not much more comforting, but at least it was warm. Vex had been impatient, and almost as soon as the room was arranged she was out of the door and on the hunt for something that would catch her attention.

"I'm going to take a look around the docks. It might be useful if we need to escape quickly. I don't like the idea of the front door being our only exit," Brynjolf told me as he rearranged his few weapons so they were also less conspicuous. Sometimes it was wiser to show you were armed, but within the larger cities and their stronger guard presence, appearing harmless was the best solution.

"I'll also see what information I can find," I commented.

"I'd suggest avoiding the Palace of the Kings. We don't want any accidental attention," he warned.

"Oh, do not worry. I have other plans," I finished with a reassuring smile.

I retract my earlier statement, Candlehearth Hall is remarkably pleasant. Once you pass the dreariness and gloom, the company, although somewhat more prejudiced in their opinions, was pleasant and the mead was truly spectacular.

I continued to uphold my duties towards the Guild and was tirelessly working to abstract whatever useful information I could procure. Elda, the owner of the establishment, was definitely aware of the more covert happenings within the city and I had resolved myself to discovering what they were. As long as I kept the topic away from the Dunmer she was fairly amiable. She was even friendlier with an ever increasing amount of mead.

"Ah, you wound me, milady. I'll happily pay for another round of drinks, one for you and one for me. I just hate drinking alone and you're such wonderful company," I pleaded.

"You're such a sweet-talker," she laughed. Since I was helping her business and providing her with an amusing evening, she was not too reluctant to concede defeat and pour the pair of us another drink.

"Thank you," I then grinned.

At the fourth drink her tongue became much looser, although that also came with a torrent of insults towards the Dunmer. I suppose it wasn't the time to become too finicky about company. I wasn't in the best state either. However, I was still good at playing the game whether inebriated or sober.

"You know, this used to be a great city. Things have really gone downhill in the past few years," she then sighed as she took another sip from her drink.

"What sort of things?" I asked.

"You hear many things in my profession. Even the past few weeks have been a constant stream of morbid news. I can't say anything or do anything for the sake of my inn and family, but I wish I could help. No one is safe during these times, not even children or old women," she continued.

Despite the haze, I was shaken out of my thoughts once realisation and opportunity struck me.

"What do you mean by children and old women?" I questioned, trying to keep my tone as companionable as possible.

"I'm a good judge of character and you look reliable," she said, leaning closer towards me and over the counter. Luckily, most of her patrons were spread around the room and preoccupied by their own conversations. Being a typical working day, the inn was not packed, which was also why she had time for me. "Can you keep a secret?" she continued.

"Of course," I told her, frowning with concern.

"There's been a rumour that a young boy has been trying to summon the Dark Brotherhood," she said.

"Why would he want to do that?" I feigned a gasp.

"No idea, but he is trying to call them up at the old Aretino residence. No one dares go near that place now; they're too afraid. The rumours are beginning to spread quickly and so it's only a matter of time. Not the only assassin news I've heard lately either," she then went on.

"What other news?" I asked.

"You must also keep this a secret," she warned and I nodded briefly. "A few nights ago, some men were talking near the bar and I overheard them. They wanted to dispose of the old woman, Viola. She's a nosy one, but has a good heart. I can't imagine what they have against her. I'd go straight to the guards if it weren't for the fact that you don't know who to trust anymore. One minute I think I am doing a good deed, the next there is a knife in my back as well as hers."

Before she could continue rambling, I decided to direct her flow of thoughts down a more useful course.

"How do you know they weren't joking?" I questioned, fairly sure I knew what her answer would be.

"I could hear both of them making plans, detailed plans that are beyond drunken men whining about their problems," she said with conviction.

"What sort of plans?" I challenged, mentally grinning at my success.

"They discussed how they would acquire the funds to hire a professional. They didn't want to be connected to the crime. They also talked about using the docks to deliver payment once the deed was done. They said something about wanting to be somewhere private and where both parties could slip away easily without being connected or spotted." Elda seemed proud of her speech, winning over my opinion that she, indeed, witnessed phenomenal events that were not just fabulous stories.

"Think they'll use the Dark Brotherhood?"

"By the Nine, no. Some believe they're only an old legend. Either way, that's dangerous dealings and only desperate fools would choose to seek them out," she said.

"We need another round of ale, my good woman!" a nord with ruddy cheeks called to Elda. She seemed momentarily disorientated before laughing and pouring the men their drinks.

I sat for a while longer, drinking a little more and keeping the tone pleasant whenever Elda spared a few minutes to speak with me. I continued the charade so as not to arouse suspicion. I was also hoping that the copious amount of alcohol would encourage her to forget the whole conversation so as to keep any prying eyes off of me.

"How long have you been here?" the flat voice asked me.

I blinked and turned to face a vexed Vex. She crossed her arms and I could tell she was gritting her teeth by the strain in her jaw. Bryjolf sighed and seemed more exasperated than annoyed.

"Not long," I said.

"How long is not long?" She growled.

"Define long," I stated. She looked close to throttling me.

"I suggest we get back to our room. There are important things to discuss," Brynjolf added before anything could escalate.

Vex immediately turned and strode back to our room without looking back once. I turned to Brynjolf who just shook his head and looked at me with some mild sympathy.

"Need any help there?" he offered.

I slid off my chair, and instantly the world began to spin and my stomach sunk into a pit I didn't know existed. Seeing that I was about to curl up on the floor, Brynjolf grabbed my arm and waist, holding me up like a large doll.

"Come on," he said with a small laugh. I groaned as we walked back to the room.

As soon as I saw a bed, I pushed myself from Brynjolf and toppled onto it. My limbs were splayed out and one leg was still on the floor, but I didn't care. The world returned to mild rocking and although I was still sea sick, it was better than before.

"You should have brought someone else, Brynjolf," Vex said. I did not know whether she intended for me to hear that or if she thought I had passed out.

"Grin is a strange one, but we've never been let down before. You could be blowing your horn too early," Brynjolf told her. His tone had a whimsical quality about it, as though he was privy to a great secret and was aching for everyone to find out what it was.

"Peregrine is completely drunk. The most that has been done is probably a broken record somewhere," she complained. I knew she didn't hate me, but she could find aspects of my character very annoying. We were opposites. I was an easily amused and arrogant puppeteer, and she was no fun at all. Of course, that's not the complete truth. She knew how to enjoy things in moderation and only at the most appropriate times.

"So how did you do on your expedition?" Brynjolf challenged. I could not see his expression as my face was buried in the sheets, but I could picture a raised eyebrow or perhaps his signature knowing smirk.

"Not much. I managed to get a more thorough layout of the city. I wasn't able to get any information. Everyone is paranoid, so they weren't exactly going to tell a random imperial all of their secrets," she said. "What about you?"

"I'm afraid my story is much the same. Our Fence informed me that she also didn't know much," he answered.

"Well, that's no surprise. She's altmer," Vex remarked with a sigh.

"Grin, did you find anything?" Brynjolf asked. Before I could answer, I felt a foot connect with my hip as Vex kicked my side to wake me up, despite already being awake and just very still.

"What did I do to you?" I cried as I rubbed my side. "As a matter of fact, I did find out a few useful things. You know, you treat me like I'm stupid, Vex. I do know what I'm doing," I chastised, but it probably sounded more like an irritated mumbling.

I turned over and propped myself up slightly with my elbow.

"Elda, the owner of this inn, informed me of some very interesting things. In between racist comments, she talked about the men we're after. Apparently, they've agreed to complete their transaction, once the deed is done, at the docks. Since I've obviously delayed plans with my stunt in Riften, I thought it was redundant and too suspicious to ask her about time and date," I stated.

Brynjolf turned to look at Vex, who had narrowed her eyes. "I told you, Vex, Grin always comes through," he then laughed.

"That means we need to set up a watch at the docks and keep a constant eye on Viola," Vex said, keeping strictly to business.

* * *

I awoke feeling refreshed, which was a welcomed relief. Before giving further cause for argument, I pushed myself out of the bed and began to change. Being kicked out of bed by an irritable Vex was not how I wanted to start the day.

I was still wearing the same clothes as the night before, so I deemed it favourable to change. Unfortunately, strapping on enough protective material under my garments was no easy task. I grumbled under my breath as I forced straps into place and tightened buckles. I needed to find a spell to assist me soon or I foresaw an early retirement in my future. If anyone asked why I was leaving the game so soon, I'd tell them the truth. The stress got to me.

Luckily, in my haste, I was downstairs early enough to spot Vex and Brynjolf sitting at a table in the corner.

"How are you feeling there," Brynjolf asked as I sat at the table, his eyes bright and vibrant. He was one of a select few whom I would remain focused on whilst talking, his eyes summoning memories of cool streams and colossal forests from my past adventures, as melodramatic as that sounds. Somehow, it was comforting.

"I feel well-rested," I said with a grin. Vex gave a small snort. Her eyes, a mercurial grey, also evoked images of water. They were the sea of Ghosts, unyielding and liable to give frostbite.

"Now that you're here, we need to plan the next course of action," she said. I wondered if she had been hoping to be the one to give me a wakeup call. I thanked my internal body clock. Vex looked in dire need for some stress relief.

"I got talking with some of the lads on the dock yesterday. It'd be easy for me to find a reason to hang around for the next few days and keep watch," Brynjolf contributed.

"But what do we do when you know who it is?" Vex asked. "We're not exactly assassins."

"Yes, that is true," Brynjolf said. "However, it would not be the first time we had to eradicate a problem from the scene. I don't like it, but I know what I'm doing. I'll be stealthy and I'll be quick."

"I'll try and find the assassin before they can get too close. Grin, you need to watch Viola. Do not let her out of your sight," Vex informed me.

"I don't even know what she looks like," I argued.

"I found out who she is and where she lives yesterday. I'll take her to you before I start my search," she said.

I nodded briefly and grabbed some of the bread that was between them. I foresaw it being a long day.

* * *

"That's her," Vex murmured as we passed an elderly woman. She must have been quite beautiful in her youth. She attempted to conceal her age with painted eyes and lips, but time was really beginning to take its toll. I dreaded old age. I dreaded the thought of a body that could no longer keep up with my mind.

"Are you sure?" I whispered.

"I'm certain," she affirmed before grasping my shoulder briefly and then disappearing into the market crowd.

Keeping Viola in my peripheral view, I perused the market and purchased a few delectable goods. When she left, I followed her at a distance and kept as discreet as possible. To be spotted once or twice is a coincidence, but to be seen several times in multiple locations would raise most peoples' suspicion.

My task was made more complicated by her evident paranoia. She seemed to be on her own quest of sorts. Despite her age, she was an active woman. I had expected a long stint outside of her house whilst she attended domestic duties, but I had been sorely mistaken. If anything, she certainly kept me on my toes and my senses active.

The longer I waited, the greater my internal coil twisted with anticipation and nerves. Part of me hoped to see Vex appear from the shadows and tell me the deed was done and we could go home. I then imagined seeing Brynjolf strolling down the road and walking back with me to the inn for a peaceful evening. Of course, the most likely situation was that we would have to escape as quickly and quietly as possible, but my internal musings did not have to make complete sense.

I was even more surprised when Viola continued to stay in the city streets long past sunset. She had spent several hours in a nearby residence, but she seemed too restless to stay still for long.

The wavering light from the torches cast deceptive shadows along the cobblestone streets, keeping me in the shadows. I felt my nerves dance when she turned into the city graveyard, an awkward spot of land that had been surrounded and partially consumed by the rest of the city. It seemed rather poetic that she was going into the grave in two senses: the literal graveyard and, if we failed, her own grave.

I crouched behind a crumbling gravestone and waited. I watched as another figure emerged from the shadows, stalking the same target like some warped mirror. Feeling the climax approaching, I pulled out my hood that had been wedged underneath my clothing. It wasn't what I usually wore, but it was small enough to be concealed and succeeded in covering my face.

The whole event took place in a few sickening seconds. Planning my course of action, expecting the awaited assassin to choose a method that required complete stealth and almost perfect planning, I was startled into action when he suddenly lunged at her. So unexpected, Viola didn't even have time to scream as his hand reached out and grasped her mouth.

Acting on impulse, I jumped over the gravestone and moved forward. The assailant was too preoccupied trying to keep her still long enough to complete the job that he had not noticed me. Her fighting spirit gave me the few seconds I needed. Pulling out my dagger, I twisted it into position and flung it at the assailant. I cursed myself almost as soon as the blade had left my fingers, fearing whatever the outcome would be.

My dagger could not have flown more perfectly, gliding into the man's eye and causing him to collapse on the floor moments later. He didn't even have time to cry out. With my heart hammering in my ribcage, I ran out and skidded towards the body. Viola managed a breathless gasp, but she was in too much shock to do much else.

I pulled my dagger from the man's face, my mind spinning so fast that I failed to wince as his flesh caressed the blade as it slid out. The sound of the blood's constant spattering against the rough stone would later haunt my dreams.

Having removed the evidence, I sprinted away from the woman and corpse and sought refuge. It wouldn't be long till she screamed for the guards.

I had barely reached the end of the second street when I could hear guards yelling and moving in to investigate the crime scene. I had to find somewhere to hide, then change and disappear from sight for several hours. In the morning, I would merge with the rest of the common crowd and disappear from Windhelm. If I couldn't find Vex or Brynjolf before noon, then I would leave a message with the fence and go alone. I could not risk being noticed.

I had killed my share of ravenous beasts, vengeful draugr and even several bandits. However, unlike the bandits, whom I had simply blasted fire at and ignored the consequences, I had never initiated an attack and set out to kill someone. The vision of my own weapon sinking in from a deliberate throw instead of a panicked blast of magic was disconcerting. In some ways, I had performed nothing truly new, yet, everything seemed so different.

Trying to keep my composure, I sought a place of refuge. What then caught my eye was an old and clearly disused abode, but one that would have been fairly impressive in its prime.

I could not keep running, and every second in the open I risked being spotted. I was splattered with blood and still holding the weapon that had done the deed, so there would be no easy way of escaping. I could not throw away my dagger for fear of it being found and traced back to me. Spells were useful for many things. I also could not risk having a warrant out for my arrest. I would be too much of a liability for the guild.

Gritting my teeth and praying to whoever would listen I ran to the main door and quickly pulled out my lock picks. No one was around and with a few twists I was able to get the door open.

I opened the door only a fraction and slid in, closing it before my next breath and crouching down to remove the prickling sensation from feeling exposed.

A strange sound caught my ears. I hadn't noticed it immediately because of the thrumming in my chest. As I strained to identify the sound, I could discern it was coming from above me and I was fairly certain it was some form of chanting.

Wiping the blade on my leg, the dark material barely showing the stain, I crept quietly up the stairs. I do not know what tempted me to approach, as it would probably have been wiser to remain downstairs and on guard until I could leave, but curiosity was stronger. The voice was so childlike, sparking my memories of the rumours circulating the city, and so I felt compelled to investigate.

I was also arrogant enough to find solace in my skills as a thief. I believed I would be able to evade any significant danger.

The chanting became more emotive as I approached, and despite creeping forward until I was behind him he was completely unaware of my presence. The boy sporadically paused to lament, calling to someone referred to as the Night Mother. He begged her to assist him and could not understand why he was not receiving a response.

"Aventus Aretino?" I asked the child to be certain.

The look of delight on his features was startling and I unconsciously took a step back.

"You've come at last, I knew you would!" He cried.

"Are you alright?" I queried.

"It worked! I knew you'd come, I knew it! I did the Black Sacrament, over and over. With the body, and the . . . the things. And then you came! An assassin from the Dark Brotherhood!"

I was still wearing my hood and so I was not shocked to find that he did not recognise me. It probably helped that I was not overly familiar with the boy, having only met him several times briefly. However, I was surprised that he labelled me an assassin from a very dark order.

"Boy, listen," I began.

"I knew if I prayed you'd come. Now you'll accept my contract," he started to ramble on. "When my mother died they sent me to that terrible orphanage in Riften. The headmistress is an evil and horrible woman. They call her Grelod the Kind. But she's not kind. She's terrible. To all of us. So I ran away and came home. And performed the Black Sacrament. Now you're here! And you can kill Grelod the Kind!"

"Wait a minute. Are you sure you want her to die?" I asked, motioning with my hands to slow him down.

"Yes!" he practically shouted. I frowned at him and gestured again to keep his tone down. "If you had gone through the same things we do, then you would want the same thing."

"You cannot remain here. Skyrim is not a safe place for a lone child, in the cities or out of them. If I can get out of Windhelm safely, because I cannot risk being seen, I will take you back," I said.

"No," he whined as he moved a step away from me. "I don't want to go back when she's there! She won't let me off for running away. If she finds out I've been trying to call you . . ."

"Calm down. Listen to me. I'll do what I can for you if you do what you can for me," I argued.

"I can get you out of the city without being seen," he ventured the thought.

"Oh, and how so?" I questioned, hoping he'd be gullible enough just to tell me what I needed to know.

"The same way I got in," he uselessly answered. I withheld a long and tired sigh.

I did not want to start a string of murders, but I was travelling down a road and gaining momentum. The sound of guards running nearby outside spurred on my desperation. I had to escape Windhelm, not only for me but for the sake of the Guild. I also couldn't leave the child behind. He may have had a warped sense of morals, but he was still too young to be on his own.

Finally, I was stuck with what to do about Grelod the Kind. She was a nasty creature, and it disturbed me that she would be so cruel that a child was willing to risk their life and strike a dangerous bargain to be rid of her. However, I did not know whether I would be capable of destroying her.

Another series of shouts from outside left me agreeing to the boy's demands even before fully contemplating what I wanted to do. I needed to get out of the city first and foremost, and then I would be able to think.

Aventus moved quickly, slipping down alleyways till he led me to his escape route. It made sense that he would have such an entrance. He would hardly have been able to walk in through the front gates, especially alone and probably recognisable as he had come from a fairly prominent family.

It was a tight squeeze, excruciatingly so, but I was able to get through the hole in the crumbling rocks. Almost as soon as we had left the walls I pulled him to my side and guided him into the trees. I did not go far, as it was still night and the forest would be teeming with dangerous nocturnal life, but I felt more comfortable with the wilderness behind me and the guards fairly far off.

"If you want me to complete the contract, you need to do two things for me and I won't accept any compromise," I said, making potentially false promises.

"Like what?" He asked hesitantly.

"There's no need to look like I am about to ask for your soul. I just need you, once morning has come, to run back into the city and find a friend of mine. I will write a note that you will pass to her. Then, for my second demand, you will come back with me to Riften."

"And you'll fulfil your end of the contract?" his voice was wary.

I nodded once.

"Fine," he said. "What do we do now, though?"

"We wait for dawn."

The boy ended up falling asleep after an hour or so. He must have exhausted himself from repeating the Sacrament so many times over. He even looked malnourished, but that may have just been the remnants of Grelod's wonderful treatment.

Once the night went and lightened into a steel blue, I pulled out a small bit of parchment. Sadly, I did not stock a quill and pot of ink, and so I pricked the end of my finger with my blade and used my blood instead. It was a slow and ridiculous process, but it got the job done. I had to get a message to the Guild's fence so that she could inform Brynjolf and Vex on what had transpired. If on the chance they tried searching for me, lurking around dark corners may draw wary gazes and sweep them up into the whole ordeal.

I nudged Aventus awake, and passed him the folded note.

"Do you know of an Altmer called Niranye? You can find her at the marketplace. As soon as you've passed her this note, which no one else should read under any circumstances, come straight back here," I delegated.

"I know of her," he said, to which I nodded and then motioned for him to go. As though in a race, he sprinted back through the trees and left me to my thoughts. At least if he didn't return, it would get me out of one promise and it would have been his choice to avoid me.

The cheerful tune of the birds, their whistling catching on the mild summer breeze, contrasted my mood greatly. I wasn't too concerned about losing the note to the wrong pair of eyes. Everything was in code, but it didn't hurt to be careful.

I doubted the boy would bring me any trouble, but just to be certain I climbed up a nearby tree and remained in the foliage. It would not have been the first time such an escape strategy had worked. As I waited patiently for his return, I contemplated what I would do about Grelod, the assassin's death from several hours ago being swept to the back of my mind. The sudden thought that I was hardly bothered by the man's death, despite being so recent, was disconcerting. I expected a more persistent and overwhelming sense of guilt. I would have preferred that he didn't have to die, but I was not struck with torturous regret. He was there, and now he is not.

Perhaps, Grelod the Kind would be much the same. I would be saving several people in the process, stopping an entire cycle of abuse. However, I could not decide whether it would be sensible to listen to such a request from a minor. From a boy who is probably more emotional than logical with his choice.

My thoughts drifted from contemplating murder to the wilds of Skyrim. I mused about places I still had yet to see, and places I wanted to see again. My focus constantly wavered, and so I was still without a resolve when Aventus came bounding back over the ridge. He was a short distance away, trying to find me.

"Assassin," he called in his loudest whisper.

I glanced back over the way he had come, trying to determine if anyone had followed, but all appeared clear. Sliding out of my perch, I walked along the thickest branch and moved through the trees until I could drop down beside him.

"Wow, that's so cool!" he cried. "How did you do that?"

I looked at him for a measure of time, not sure whether to humour him. "Come on, we need to get moving. We can't afford to be exposed once night has fallen."

Moving alone was bad enough, but walking around with a vulnerable child was bait.

Before arriving at Windhelm, Vex, Brynjolf and I had left the horses at a nearby farm. The famer was an old acquaintance and it prevented us having to rely on the city's stables. It took longer than I expected, particularly as we had to avoid going too close to the city walls, but we made it by late morning.

"Hello, Bolfrida," I called to the friendly nord farmer, wanting her to recognise me despite my disguise. I did not want frighten the kind and optimistic woman. Living alone was a challenge in itself.

"How's it going, kid?" the farmer greeted as she saw me approaching. "And, even smaller kid?" she asked with some uncertainty. "You're not stealing children now, are you?" she asked warily and with something akin to motherly disapproval.

"Why would I ever do that? I'm just returning the boy home," I informed her.

She looked sceptical for a moment, but seemed content with my response and her shoulders relaxed. It was comforting to know there was some trust to be found. I turned my head towards the stables and saw my horse casually grazing on some hay and quite content living the country lifestyle. Unfortunately, destiny had another calling for my horse.

"Would you like to come in for lunch? I've just finished baking and I'm sure it will be one of the best apple pies I've made yet," she said.

Although with great reluctance, I could go for several days without food if I had to, but I could not speak for the boy. I was anxious to leave as soon as possible, but I also did not want the boy to collapse from hunger on the way. I knew very little about children. It was at least a two day journey back, especially with the speed we would have to go at, and I did not know when his last proper meal was. For someone who wasn't keen on children, my life seemed to be dictated by them fairly often.

"That would be very much appreciated, thank you. We can't stay for long, but I don't think I could miss such a tempting offer," I answered.

"Well come in and clean up. I'll prepare the food," she said as she dusted her hands on her apron and went into the house.

Aventus devoured the pie almost within seconds of it touching his plate. I was surprised, and slightly disheartened, that he could surpass me in speed.

"Someone is hungry," the farmer laughed and placed another slice on his plate.

After finishing the meal, and thanking Bolfrida profusely for her hospitality, I went to prepare my horse for travel. He was just a standard dappled grey, perfectly inconspicuous, but he was well-trained and had served me on many occasions. The sod, knowing a long journey was nigh, turned being difficult into an art form.

"Bernard, you're a little shit sometimes. Did you know that?" I grumbled.

In the end, I resorted to low tactics.

I looked over my shoulder and checked to see if there was anyone around. Seeing no one, and having left the boy inside with the cheerful nord, I inhaled deeply.

"Tild-Klo-Ul," I shouted. The very air resonated, my every organ trembling in a soothing rumble that felt almost natural. The world suddenly seemed to slow, almost to a complete halt, and I took the opportunity to harness my horse whilst he could not respond to my movements.

After I was finished, expecting the creature to be quite surprised at finding itself completely harnessed and ready to go, I left the beast to regain its bearings. Time restored itself to its natural flow almost as soon as I had entered the kitchen.

"Oh!" Bolfrida gasped when she saw me standing in the doorway. "I didn't see you."

"We ought to be going," I told her. She nodded, giving a small smile, and gave the boy a small parcel.

"Thank you," the boy said.

"It's no trouble at all," she then turned to me. "I gave the boy some food in case he got hungry on the road," she informed me, responding to my unspoken question as I eyed the parcel warily. I would have to return the favour at some point.

"Thank you," I said. She shook her head, indicating there was no need, and saw us to the door.

"Safe travels," she wished us. I nodded once, the boy waving at the woman as we walked towards the horse.

"Can you climb up yourself?" I asked him as my horse stood beside us. The poor beast appeared peeved. However, being at least dutiful, he didn't throw too much of a tantrum. I could tell he was giving me his equivalent of a glare. I almost wanted him to know I was quite smug about my success. I will not be beaten by an animal.

"Yes," Aventus said. I stepped back and allowed him to climb into the saddle. To my great amusement, the boy was all hot air. He just didn't want to seem helpless. After watching him practically pelt himself at my horse's side, slipping off or falling to the side with each attempt, I sighed and walked up beside him.

"Put your foot here," I said. He refused to look at me, perhaps embarrassed, and complied. "Right, now put your arm here and here. Good, now you're going to pull yourself up."

The boy began to try and climb up, but seeing him struggle I gave him the slight nudge he needed to get into position. A child of the city would have little reason to learn horse riding so young, so I chose not to tease him for it. It had been pretty funny, though. As soon as he was seated I quickly leapt up and sat behind him. I had decided that, having him at my front, there was less risk of him falling off or being pulled off.

With a gentle nudge of my foot, the horse began to move. Aventus remained strangely silent.

"There's no need to be embarrassed," I told him. "I was hopeless with horses for a very long time. Even when I was able to use a bow and arrow I still needed help getting into the saddle. Everything gets easier with practice."

"Is killing the same?" he finally asked. I paused, not only trying to find an answer for him, but also one for myself.

"Yes, I suppose in some ways it is," I settled for.

It was dusk when I heard the first sounds of trouble. Slowing Bernard, who was already growing tense, I turned him so that his back was facing the mountain slope.

"What is it?" Aventus asked nervously. I shushed him with a quick motion of my hand. As I usually had a sword or bow I was feeling more vulnerable than usual.

The growling grew larger as the pack of wolves bolted through the trees before us. Muttering quietly under my breath, the ground blackened like a burn as I left a hidden trap. I trusted Bernard not to panic. He knew what I was like. Although his hind legs were a useful weapon, I still chose not to have our backs exposed. I wanted to remove the threat without having to rely on Bernard and simply hoping he remained uninjured. It was easier to strike what was in front of me than trying to twist around.

The wolves came out, large and ravenous. Usually, they would go for smaller prey and use more tact, so they must have been quite desperate.

The first wolf was immediately dispatched by the rune I had left moments before, but the others seemed to take the loss as collateral damage. The next wolf was met with another blast of fiery heat, but this one issued from my hands. The final wolf simply managed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. I dissipated the fire and focused on another spell, shifting the flames into an ice spike that soared into the beast's neck and killed it before it could hit the floor. I tried not to rely on magic, even pretending it didn't exist, but with only a small dagger on me there were times I was thankful I had been so dedicated to the magical arts.

"That . . . was amazing!" Aventus cried out in awe. "Those wolves just came and you just – one after the other."

I stroked the side of Bernard's neck, trying to soothe his hard and fast breathing. As soon as he had calmed down I nudged him again to get him moving in the right direction. I had to keep moving.

It was fairly late when we arrived at Shor's Stone, a small mining village that sat between Windhelm and Riften. As we would be leaving before dawn, I chose to remain as discreet as possible. The evening was cool, but it did not warrant the need for a fire. We would rest on the outskirts of the village, close enough that most creatures would avoid it, but not close enough to be seen and questioned.

I tied Bernard to a nearby tree and pulled out the thin blanket I had packed. The boy was able to slide off the saddle unassisted, but groaned as his body ached from the many hours stuck riding. I had forgotten that it would probably have been difficult and unfamiliar to him, being so used to travelling long distances, but there was little else I could have done.

"Here," I said as I passed him the blanket. "Just lie down and try to get some sleep. We still have quite a bit of travelling tomorrow."

"What about you?" He asked.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry, you'll be safe. Just go to sleep," I attempted to reassure him. He regarded me for a moment, and then the floor, but ended up sighing and settling down for the night. He wrapped himself in the blanket and shifted a few times before finding a decent position. I had chosen a place where the grass was fairly soft, to Bernard's delight, so that Aventus would hopefully be a little more comfortable. As soon as his breathing slowed I pulled off my hood. I took a deep breath of the cool air, enjoying the sensation of the wind stroking my face.

I ran a hand through my hair, letting the golden brown strands slide through my fingers. With some freedom regained after the stricter confines of the hood, my hair chose to fall back around my face. Although uneven, with the longest sections just touching my shoulders, I was fond of the style. Nature had given me the lifelong amusement of an androgynous face, and so my hair was crafted to perfect this image. I probably leaned more towards the masculine, but my features were peculiar enough to get people to pause and wonder. I had once been called pretty, at points even ethereal, but the scars that ran down my cheek and the gashes that tore up my back had stopped those remarks. Now, I just appeared strange, but I was fine with that. I still found certain advantages.

When the world began to regain clarity and colour, I nudged my temporary ward. He groaned and curled further into the blanket. Another harder nudge caused him to sit upright, his eyes wide and chest heaving in sudden panic.

"Calm down. It's only me," I said. I had replaced my hood, deciding to keep my anonymity. I could not risk him passing on rumours that I was an assassin to the other children. Even childish musings could lead to dangerous consequences.

"Oh, it's only you," he paused for a moment before continuing. "Wait, I don't even know your name."

Damn, I hadn't thought about that. I had to come up with a suitable name, and fast. It had to obviously be a working title, because no assassin would use their real name, but my mind was an utter blank.

"Vox," I almost blurted.

"What does that mean?" He questioned.

"Voice," I answered simply.

"Why did you get that name?" Ah, childish curiosity. I can see why people want to be parents. They're so precious with their irritating little habits.

"I'm completely tone death and have a horrible habit of singing when I'm bathing," I said.

"Really?" he asked with wide eyes.

"No."

"Then why do you have that name. Tell the truth," he whined.

I had thought of it due to my 'gift', but I couldn't exactly inform him that I was the legendary Dragonborn. For one thing, I expected that the news would be quite disappointing. I wasn't the heroic ideal. Secondly, as I was currently the only holder of such a title, it would remove my anonymity. Although, very few individuals knew who I was, and that was mainly because they had encountered my talents first-hand. Like magic, I preferred not to rely on the ability and preferred people remaining oblivious.

"Such names are private and hold special associations. Therefore, I cannot tell you because it is more than just a simple meaning. Your birth name is a gift from your parents, telling you what you are. Your given name, from those who are close to you and understand you, is a gift given that acknowledges who you are," I told him. His mouth was open, forming an almost perfect circle, as he contemplated what I had told him.

"Wow. I want to be given a great name," he said. I could practically see his mind spinning with possibilities and idyllic fantasies.

"Then, make the right choices in life. Find what you believe is heroic and act on it. Be who you want to be rather than just thinking about who you would like to be," I said.

"And I already am," Aventus said with utter conviction. "I may not be strong enough now, so I have you, but I'm doing it for everyone. I'm going to help save everyone from that horrid headmistress." I chose not to answer, leaving him to his thoughts, and started preparing the horse.

It was late afternoon when we arrived at Riften's gates. I internally rejoiced at seeing my vision of home once more. Aventus, on the other hand, visibly shuddered and his face pulled into a sneer.

"You're looking pretty shady with that hood up," the city guard joked, but I still sensed the underlying threat in his tone.

"I wanted to be as seductively revealing as you," I answered him. Almost every inch of him was covered in metal and leather.

The guard laughed more freely. I slightly shifted my tone and accent so as not to be recognised. The other guard, far less easily humoured, sighed in exasperation.

After several short verbal exchanges the guard opened the main gate just wide enough for the pair of us to slip through.

"Do I have to go back right now? What if she hurts me? Can't I wait till she's dead?" the boy said, getting more and more visibly nervous. I did not know whether to regard the boy as brave in certain aspects, or a miniature sociopath. Regardless, I did sympathise with the child. I had to find a method of returning him whilst not obviously implicating him with having associations with the Dark Brotherhood. I also did not want to leave him alone with that woman for any extended periods of time. I did not trust what she would do. Her quiet mutterings about body bags was beginning to haunt me.

"I will return you now, and you will be with the other children when she is dispatched. They must be able to witness that you are not directly responsible. You do not want people to believe you are the murderer, returning to the orphanage for revenge. I will also use a bow and arrow." I could hardly believe the words coming out of my mouth. "I doubt any of you would even be able to hold one up, let alone aim and draw it. I'm afraid I can't eliminate any rumours of you being associated with an assassin, especially as your display in Windhelm garnered such attention, but you won't be held responsible. There shouldn't be any obvious evidence and you're also a minor. Unless it is clear that you committed a crime you'll be left alone."

"Thank you," he said as he hugged my torso. I awkwardly patted him on the head, unsure of how to respond to his display of affection.

"Listen to me," I said. "Once you are back in the orphanage I will disappear for a short while to get some equipment. Until then, just pretend that living alone was too difficult and dangerous. After everything is done, never ever mention that you were even related to her death. Do you understand me?" He nodded profusely and began to walk ahead, but stopped when he saw I was not following.

"You cannot be seen with me. Now, go," I commanded before leaping over the railings and down onto the lower deck of the city.

I darted back along a narrow path and made my way home, to Honeyside. My housecarl greeted me with some degree of confusion, asking if there was anything I needed, but I simply responded with a few standard answers and continued on with my business. I grabbed my bow, a beautiful piece of simple craftsmanship, and several iron arrows. I left through the rear window, not wanting Iona to see what I had taken. Fortunately, she was quite used to my strange behaviour and would not have considered my exit out of the ordinary.

I seemed to have wedged myself in a curious display of warped heroics and courteousness. I had made a verbal promise with a child. I may have wanted to 'save' the children, end countless more years of needless suffering, but perhaps I just didn't want to acknowledge that I could be wrong. I did not know which was the lesser of two evils, leaving the boy to fate or intervening in that fate, but I just didn't want to be wrong.

I returned to the lower decks and navigated my way towards the orphanage. I paused, the sound of a door closing and approaching footsteps from around the corner sparked my nerves. They would see me before I could run back down the deck and hide.

Out of desperation I quickly sat on the edge of the deck and slid into the frigid water, grimacing as I considered what could have been thrown into it. I tried to be as silent as possible, not wanting the water to protest enough that people became curious, but in doing so my arms grazed along the edge of the wood. I gritted my teeth and repressed a groan as the entire length of my arm throbbed.

Seeing as I was already in the water, as pleasant as that was, I decided to use it to my advantage. I swam under the deck, pulling myself forward using the support beams, and continued towards Honorhall.

After pulling myself from the river, I rang out my clothes as best I could. I did not want to be hampered down by all the excess water weight, or have my position exposed due to the constant patter of dripping. I contemplated using a fire spell, but other than potentially attracting attention I was more likely to set myself alight. That would certainly get me out of any promises, though.

I peered through a window, watching as Grelod the Kind moved around the room like an approaching storm. Aventus stood near the corner, glancing about warily, away from the other children who seemed just as nervous. Initially, I regarded her as a strict headmistress, but before me she was transforming into a grotesque monster that had to be eradicated.

I unlocked the back door and crept into the hallway, her voice growing louder as I approached. I couldn't understand what she was saying, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was if someone tried to leave the room. If they left the room, they would see me. It would have been easier, and what I was used to as a thief, to go when the household was sleeping. However, I needed witnesses to see that Aventus was innocent.

I crawled forward, keeping in a crouch and holding my bow carefully so that it did not collide with anything. I watched for the boards that would creak, and moved until I could peer around the door frame. I twisted my torso away and drew my bow before turning back and holding it in position. I didn't have long before my strength would fail.

She was just out of my line of sight, but I couldn't risk shifting position to get a better angle. Her assistant kept moving between several rooms, so I was limited with options.

Sweat started to bead on my forehead, but in the last moments she moved into sight. I held on for a second longer, just long enough to get the perfect shot, and released the arrow. She wasn't a skittish deer or a rampaging bear, and so the arrow lodged cleanly and easily into her skull. I sprang back and darted for the door before her frail body could slump onto the floor. The children screamed in initial fright, but just as I was passing the threshold I was surprised by their following response. Realising they were not in danger, and comforted by Aventus who cried in joy that justice had been served, they began to rejoice. The assistant, however, continued to shriek and scream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

The ground vibrated from the heavy footfalls of the guards coming to investigate the commotion. Again, I slid into the water and moved quickly under the deck, paranoid that it would be one of the first places they would check.

Iona must have been out or in her room downstairs. Fortunately, upon regaining entry into the house, there was no one present to see my current state. I quickly returned my bow to its usual position and stripped off my sodden clothes.

I was slightly concerned that Iona was nowhere to be seen. If I could enter so easily then there was no telling who else may find their way into my humble and private abode. I suppose it was a trade-off. It'd potentially be more dangerous having her aware of my movements.

As soon as I had changed, and rung most of the water out of my hair, I scrubbed my clothes to be rid of the blood. Luckily, I had a few domestic potions that made the task easier and with better results. I was hopeless with potions, or cooking for that matter, but Iona was resourceful and saw that certain items were constantly stocked. All evidence and all connections had to be erased.

The following evening, once all the commotion had died down and I reclaimed some well needed sleep, I made my way to the Ragged Flagon. By now, Brynjolf and Vex should have heard the news and, unless they had encountered any troubles, returned.

"By the Nine! We were wondering what happened to you," Rune said as I entered the chamber.

"Were you worried?" I asked with a grin.

"Of course not," responded Devin. I feigned a gasp to which he added, "We knew you'd be fine."

"Finely chopped," I said. "It was a close call."

"Grin, are you alright?" Brynjolf questioned as he entered. Vex was beside him, her expression tense.

"I'm fine. I killed the assassin, but then I had to escape from Windhelm," I said.

"Who was the kid?" Vex asked.

"What kid?" I returned.

"The one who delivered the letter," she explained. I internally sighed with relief.

"Ah, yes, he helped me find another escape route and delivered the letter for me," I informed them.

"Why would he do that?" Brynjolf asked with a perplexed frown.

"I have my ways," I decided to be cryptic.

"He won't cause us any problems?" Vex's hint of a threat was not purely my paranoia because even Mallory shifted slightly at her words.

"I expect not. Do not worry," was all I could say. She stared at me for a moment before turning away.

"Have you heard about the old headmistress yet? Arrow straight through the face," Rune told me with wide eyes.

"Rune, we have more important matters to discuss," Brynjolf calmly told him. Rune decided not to make any further comments on the topic, noting the edge of urgency.

"So you killed the assassin. Did anything else happen?" Bryjolf questioned me.

"I had very little time. I just grabbed my dagger and ran," I stated honestly. "What happened whilst I was away?"

"Vex caught one assassin, but we had not realised there were two. We did not expect you to encounter anyone. I also found the contractor. We will not have to worry about them again," Brynjolf told me.

"There was a lot of drama when they found your body, but it became even more intense after they found mine. I had hidden the corpse, to buy us a little time, but it appears that was unnecessary because they were already on full alert by the time I was finished. I don't know what would've happened if we hadn't escaped in time," Vex said. I grimaced, realising the peril I had placed the pair of them in. "But they'll have to try a lot harder if they honestly want to capture us."

"I'll toast to that. We're bloody brilliant," Mallory joked as he raised his ale and took a deep drink. I chuckled, but chose not to indulge. I felt guilty for being a coward and running away.

The next morning, I requested an audience with the Jarl, Laila Law-Giver. I had to wait several hours before she could receive me, but, fortunately, I didn't have any other pressing matters to attend to. The Guild was still trying to settle down after all of the recent drama, getting back into old routines and habits.

"And, what was it that you wanted to see me about?" the Jarl asked. She leaned forward, her fingers pressed together as she waited for me to speak.

"I have been made aware of the circumstances at the Honorhall orphanage," I said.

"Yes, quite a tragedy. What of it?" She asked.

"I would like to request that the orphanage fall more under your . . . personal care. The children have recounted, and there are several witnesses to validate their claims, that they have been significantly abused. I believe this was because Grelod the Kind had been left purely to her own devices and the safety of the children became jeopardised as a consequence," I stated.

"I must say that I am surprised. You're usually more of a jester, often with a brazen retort, yet you come to enquire about some orphan children and their wellbeing. Why are you so interested in what happens to them?" She said. There was a glimmer of intrigue in her frosted eyes. I withheld the desire to rise to her bait and provide a decent quip, choosing to smirk instead and nod at her fair appraisal.

"Believe me, I agree with you that my behaviour is uncharacteristic, but my request is genuine. At first I ignored those children and sent them away, but eventually they wore me down," I then laughed. "In the end they had me answering questions, teaching them basic skills and retelling adventures I had buried away. I think even I would consider it too heartless to then have no interest in what became of them."

"You were aware they were being abused?" She asked. I could not read her expression. I could not determine whether I was being reprimanded for my silence which allowed Grelod to continue the abuse, the Jarl being a just ruler and intolerant of such things, or if she was trying to determine whether I had any involvement in her death.

"I was not," I simply said. "I only found out after her death, when the children were no longer afraid of her. Otherwise, they have never said a word to me about it." I chose not to tell her about the bruises or my suspicions beforehand.

"Is that so?" she pressed. My brow rose, watching her curiosity merge with her strange sense of humour.

I placed my hand over my heart in a gesture of sincerity, to which her assistant snorted unflatteringly. Laila Law-Giver batted her hand quickly to reprimand him, briefly frowning before I spoke. "I tell you the truth. Knowing what I know now, I just want to see they're given a fair chance, even if it is purely on the basis of regarding them as a future investment for the city."

"So you do have a soul," she teased. I shrugged.

"Perhaps," I said.

"If you deem it so important, why don't you take over the responsibility?" her assistant, or rather her advisor, said from beside her. Sunlight filtered in through the windows in the main hall, gleaming off of her advisor's bald head as his eyes stripped away my armour. He was dutiful, as loyal as they came, but shrewd and distinctly disliked me.

"Yes, I should forsake my training and my responsibilities in order to safeguard a group of children. Please send me updates when the next dragon moves in. I'll bring some venison to the roast," I said. I believed the acid in my tone was offset by the smile, but the widening of his eyes told me he found it more disturbing. I chose not to correct his perception.

Several months ago I slew a dragon that had chosen to nest near the city. Initially, the creature was warily tolerated. However, as its hunting ground and territory expanded the threat grew too large to ignore. Although the dragon was presented as an unobtrusive neighbour, there were covert plans to dispose of it. The secrecy was necessary in order to prevent widespread panic amongst the citizens, and I was only aware of all this because I had overheard a pair of guards discussing the matter. Being more adventurous in those days, I announced to the jarl that I would accept the challenge and departed on my quest.

To everyone's surprise, I returned intact and with evidence of my kill. No one knew how I succeeded. Thus began my reputation with the jarl. It was through several subsequent endeavours that I obtained her respect and received property as a gesture of thanks. Despite all this, only a privileged few knew of my actions. To most people I was just a merchant, and to others I was a simple thief.

"That is enough," the jarl said as she sensed an approaching argument. "Although I do not commend your tone, you are right, Peregrine. I will take what you have said into consideration."

"Thank you, my jarl," I said, tipping my head down briefly in respect.

"Are there any further matters you wish to discuss?" she asked.

"Raising the drinking limits at the inns?" I ventured with a wider grin.

"No," she told me bluntly with a narrowed gaze. Her advisor rolled his eyes in exasperation at my antics. One day she would soften up to that proposition.

"Alas, in that case, I shall be off. Blessings of the Nine upon you," I said as I began to step backwards. I turned on my heel, catching her nod of dismissal, and left through the main doors.

On the third day after the headmistress's murder I received a letter by courier. The boy seemed nervous as he passed me the note, his eyes shifting to every corner as though he was being watched, and sped off into the crowd before I could say a word of enquiry. Frowning, I opened the letter to find a handprint in black ink. There were only two words: We know. I pondered briefly on the significance of the note. It couldn't have been from the children, the print was too large, so I mused on whether it was in reference to the headmistress or the assassin in Windhelm.

I chose not to show it to the guild. I feared their response in discovering my extracurricular activities. Not only had I murdered someone, but I had responded to the request of a child. If the letter was in reference to the assassin in Windhelm, and there was a witness to my crime, then the guild would be in danger and everyone would realise I had seriously failed on a fundamental level. A thief could lack many things, but not stealth. Vex would certainly have been outraged, reprimanding me for my stupidity. I foresaw an end to my home and my companionships.

However, as the letter was addressed to me, and only those in certain circles knew of my true profession, perhaps they had not realised it was a guild related action. There was a good chance that I was the only target. Either way, I was too humiliated and cowardly to show anyone the note. If possible, I would handle the situation by myself and only reveal what I knew if necessary. I could handle an underlying threat, but not a dismissal from the guild. I chose, for the meanwhile, to ignore it. If I was fortunate, perhaps it would simply disappear. It would not have been the first time I had received a threatening letter, and not every single one of those was followed up by a physical response.

On the fifth night, the dark was a little thicker and the night a little longer.

I awoke dazed and confused, my mind thrumming and beating against the inside of my skull. Everything unpleasant bombarded me, from the constant aching in my limbs to the lingering bitterness in my mouth. I could only recall a ghastly taste, and then a long and cold fall.

It took only moments to realise I was not in my bed at Honeyside. Memories continued to resurface and I was certain that I had made it back home and gone to sleep as usual, despite being unnaturally dazed for some reason. As my eyes struggled to regain clarity, I realised everything was unfamiliar and foreign. The unpleasant dank clung to my skin, a sensation I only encountered in the north of Skyrim. Struck with shock and fear, I bolted upright and scanned the room to make sense of my situation.

My attention was initially pulled towards the three figures kneeling on the floor. Their mutterings and laments caused a chill to run down my spine and settle in the pit of my stomach. I just knew that at least one of us here would not be leaving alive.

The slightest creak of a board, barely a fraction of a movement, made me instantly turn and face the lithe figure perched on top of the battered bookcase.

"Sleep well?" the hooded figure asked mockingly.

Whilst all I could see of her in the gloom was her eyes, the voice was unmistakable. She had been the one to buy me a drink whilst at the inn. It had been bitter, which I had blamed as being a bad batch or from the bottom of the barrel, and so I exchanged it. From that point my memories became more fragmented. I knew I had spoken with her for a fair while before she left as discreetly as she had arrived.

"What? Where am I? Who are you?" I asked in quick succession. My humour was quickly dwindling as I regarded the scene with increasing anger.

"Does it matter?" she almost purred. "You're warm, dry . . . and still very much alive. That's more than can be said for old Grelod. Hmm?" In an instant, my composure left and my eyes narrowed with disdain. Her leg swung gently, like a pendulum, but each motion increased my agitation.

"You know about that?" I finally queried, forcing a grim smile.

"Half of Skyrim knows. Old hag gets butchered in her own orphanage? Things like that tend to get around," she said. "Oh, but don't misunderstand. I'm not criticising. It was a good kill. Old crone had it coming. And you saved a group of urchins, to boot." She paused before continuing. "Ah, but there is a slight . . . problem."

My brow rose as I regarded her curiously, but otherwise I remained silent.

"You see, that little Aretino boy was looking for the Dark Brotherhood. For me, and my associates," she stated. "Grelod the Kind was, by all rights, a Dark Brotherhood contract. A kill . . . that you stole. A kill you must repay."

I scoffed. "You want me to murder someone else? Who?"

"Well now. Funny you should ask." She certainly had a sick sense of humour if anything else. "If you turn around, you'll notice my guests. I've 'collected' them from . . . well, that's not really important. They're here now. That's what matters. You see, there's a contract out on one of them, and that person can't leave this room alive. But . . . which one? Go on, see if you can figure it out. Make your choice. Make your kill. I just want to observe . . . and admire."

I remained silent and simply stared at the deluded woman.

The blood spatter around the walls indicated it had been used for such events before. It was not somewhere that I could easily escape from. Others had tried, perhaps stronger than I, and they had failed. I could even see the locked bolt in between the door and the frame, sealing us in. I had no doubt, based on her specialised armour and proclaimed profession, that she was very highly skilled. I was not in a good position, still sluggish from the drug, and she knew it. I would have been surprised if there were no wards to suppress magic. Although I had a secret weapon, one that could destroy the entire building in one hit, I would simply end up killing everyone. Although clever, I was unamused.

"Am I to take your silence as acceptance? Then you know where we stand. Make your kill, and we're square. Repayment of your debt is but a discreet knife thrust away." Whilst it was not uncommon to have debts that surpassed life, her views on the nature of killing were particularly odd.

I regarded her briefly before turning to the captives. As I approached my footfalls caused the floorboards to shudder. Sensing my closeness, they began to visibly react.

"Get this thing off me!" a woman nasally demanded. She somewhat reminded me of the headmistress, demanding and arrogant.

I strode towards the furthermost male. Although I could not see his face, covered by a tattered sack, his armour and build were distinctly Nord. My captor had certainly assembled a varied group.

"Is this about the raid last week? I told Holgrim there was no honour in killing sleeping men, but he wouldn't listen! It wasn't my fault, I swear!" he rambled on.

I asked him bluntly whether someone would have paid to have him killed. Even without seeing his eyes, I could feel the fear in them.

"What?! Oh gods, I don't want to die . . ." he stuttered out.

"Just tell me, or I will kill you," I pressed on. With every second I grew more agitated, frustrated at being in a situation that was beyond my control.

"Please! I don't know! I mean, I'm a soldier and I've killed people. When I was ordered to. Maybe there were some times . . . some times I got carried away?" He began to laugh nervously. "But war is war. Right? Nobody could blame me for that. Could they?"

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"What did I do? Please, whatever it is, I'm sorry," he continued on. I sighed and walked over to the woman beside him.

"Cowards!" she chastised. "Stealing a woman from her home! For shame!"

"Who are you?" I asked.

"None of your damned business who I am! If you're going to kill me, just do it already!" Whether foolish or bold, I could not decide. "As Mara as my witness, if I didn't have this hood on right now I would spit in your face . . ." She was feisty.

"This may sound surprising," I droned sarcastically. "Would someone pay to have you killed?"

"Excuse me?" she screeched. "What kind of question is that?"

I sighed.

"One last time. Would. Someone. Pay. To. Have. You. Killed?"

"I'm kneeling here with my hands bound and a sack over my head, and you have the gall to ask me that?" She sounded so surprised I pondered on whether she was deluded or not. She was clearly aware of what was happening, but seemed utterly oblivious or was feigning ignorance about where the power lied. "What do you think, genius?" she added.

As I approached the final man, a Khajiit, I heard her continue on. "I don't have time for this nonsense. I've got a home to keep and children to feed. Now let me out of here!"

Realising I was close, he began to speak. "Whoever this is, clearly we got off on the wrong foot," he appealed. "Ah, but no worries. This is not the first time I have been bagged and dragged."

Once again, I asked for a name.

"Ahhh. Vasha, at your service," he said. "Obtainer of goods, taker of lives, and defiler of daughters." At least he was honest. "Have you not heard of me? Perhaps I will have my people carve my name in your corpse, as a reminder."

Perhaps needless, I still asked, "Would someone pay to have you killed?"

"Me? Ha! Are you serious?" he said.

"Answer me," I growled. "Or I'll redecorate with your blood."

"Fool! Don't you get it? I live in the shadow of death every day. A knife in every doorway, an arrow on every rooftop!" His voice rose with every word. "If one of my enemies wouldn't pay to have me killed, I'd take it as a personal insult."

Vasha then changed tact, acquiring a calmer tone. "Tell you what. You release me, and I promise my associates won't hunt you down like an animal and butcher you in the street. It's a win-win."

They continued on trying to persuade me to release them, except for the woman who repeatedly hurled insults. I felt ill, and once again looked at my captor who watched me silently. All I had was a small dagger, far smaller than the sword she had sheathed.

The moral choice would have been, regardless of the consequences, to pursue and destroy Astrid. However, apart from realising the difference in our positions, she was not wholly abhorrent. Even I, who knew so little about assassins and the infamous Dark Brotherhood, was aware that assassins were necessary in a world such as ours. Great tyrants and malicious manipulators had been brought to an end by their blade. They were not perfect or saintly, doing as much harm as good, but they were an old order and a useful one.

The woman grated on my nerves, but that did not mean she deserved to die. In fact, she seemed to function more as bait. For the impulsive and short-tempered, she was an easy choice.

The blubbering soldier was a pitiful individual, but he fulfilled his purpose. A soldier was destined to die in battle or in old age, but not like this. He may not have been the bravest, and his morals were no greater than my own, but he still fulfilled his duties as a soldier.

Vasha had skills and connections. We occupied a similar niche, but he seemed less opposed to pushing the boundaries that the Thieves Guild strove to maintain. Releasing him could bring unanticipated competition and friction. He, and his companions, was a threat to the Guild. However, they would never know of me and gain my trail if there were no witnesses to direct their attention. I had to admit, though, I liked his charismatic charm and humour. He bore a similar air, a reflection of me in aspects, but I did not revel in complete debauchery and cruelty.

Sliding my dagger from its sheath I moved quietly. I would make it quick, unanticipated and almost painless.

I had chosen a difficult path, but all that was left to do was to keep moving forward.

With one swift motion, using most of my strength and my body's momentum, my blade pierced through the side of Vasha's skull. Immediately, he slumped to the floor and blood began to pool. He didn't suffer.

"Ah, that deviant Khajiit was sure to have enemies. It's no wonder you chose him," my captor praised. I immediately turned towards her, preparing for a possible attack. I had not neglected to think that she may have simply been teasing me.

I chose not to tell her that I had killed him for the Guild rather than to complete any contract.

To keep with appearances, I asked her who had the contract.

"Oh. No, no, no," she chided. "Don't you understand? All of that is irrelevant. What matters is that I ordered you to kill someone, and you obeyed." Unless I had been imagining it, I felt a nerve twitch under my eye.

"So, am I free to go?" I asked.

"Of course. And you've repaid your debt, in full. Here's the key to the shack," she said as she tossed down an old iron key. "But why stop here? I say we take our relationship to the next level."

I frowned, unsure of what to think.

"I would like to officially extend to you an invitation to join my family. The Dark Brotherhood," she declared. Still struck by confusion, I blinked a little more than necessary as what she was telling me began to sink in.

"In the southwest reaches of Skyrim, in the Pine Forest, you'll find the entrance to our Sanctuary. It's just beneath the road, hidden from view," she told me. "When questioned by the Black Door, answer with the correct passphrase: Silence, my brother. Then you're in. And your new life begins."

"I'll see you at home," she added with surety.

I could not fathom why she trusted me with such an important secret.

"You invite me to your home, but I do not even know your name," I said.

"Astrid," she simply answered. Realising that she probably knew mine, and was disinterested in telling her if she didn't, I gave her a curt nod and unlocked the door of the shack. She remained perched on the shelves, and despite having her face obscured she looked thoroughly amused.

Judging by the coordinates she had presented me, I surmised that I should be close to Falkreath, which was not an extraordinary distance away from Riften.

What I had not expected, although the shack had been fairly frigid, was the blast of a biting wind and to be surrounded by frost and snow. The vegetation was sparse and the skies were far bleaker than I recalled.

Where had that devil brought me to?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

A MudKrab skittered towards me, irritably snapping its claws. Thoroughly peeved with my entire situation, I roasted the fellow until he resembled a piece of ebony ore. I was completely surrounded by bleak and cold marshlands. I was nowhere near home. In fact, a part of me doubted if I was even still in Skyrim.

I had half a mind to walk right back in the cabin and demand where I was, but I refused to be defeated and strode forth into the wilderness.

Fortunately, although my only weapon was a small dagger, I'd spent three years accompanying a group of hunters and had learned the art of survival. Admittedly, in the eight years since that time my skills in some areas have slackened slightly. I kept in fairly good practice due to my profession, spending periods of time traversing the country, but it was not the same as living in the wilds. I was also never naturally gifted with such abilities, struggling at every hurdle, and so I was not imbued with confidence.

I also had my magic, which I suppose was useful in such circumstances. Either way, I continued to grumble, wincing and then sighing when I felt my foot sink into the murky marsh water.

I walked, keeping my bearings straight by relating my position to the distant mountains, and kept walking until my legs began to ache. I had been warily watching my surroundings, attempting to avoid any encounters with the predatory wildlife, but a sudden shout caught my attention and I ran towards the sound.

Two men were caught in a battle with an angry frostbite spider, darting away whenever the creature spat at them. Both parties appeared intent on winning whilst the horse attached to the material laden cart bucked and cried in fear and frustration. Sensing an opportunity, I ran forward and began to mumble under my breath.

"Out of the way," I bellowed. The merchants, at first confused, sprang back upon seeing the flames beginning to engulf my hands. The flames licked at the spider, igniting the course hairs, and sent it whirling in rage towards me. I darted to the side, avoiding its jaws and spitting range, and stepped backwards as it approached. Fortunately, I had plenty of practice dealing with frostbite spiders as they were often the easiest targets to find when I wanted to train. Not exactly the nicest thing to do, but I needed to learn.

Eventually, the creature crumpled, spirals of smoke rising from its body. The smell of its burnt hairs was atrocious.

The merchants regarded me warily before saying, "thank you." For all they knew, they would then have to contend with a bandit or malicious mage. I was a thief, but I wasn't a thug.

"No trouble, but I would like to enquire about something," I said.

". . . Yes?" they asked even more hesitantly.

"Where are you heading?" I questioned.

"Solitude," the shorter man said, pulling up his hood. "We've come from Windhelm."

"You've got to be kidding me," I grumbled.

"Excuse me?" The taller and leaner man questioned. I paused for a while to ponder on my situation, realising how complicated things were becoming.

"May I accompany you? I'd offer you my protection in return for a ride in your cart. I ended up in this region rather against my will and ill-prepared. I have no weapons or supplies," I explained to them. I decided to neglect informing them about my blood-smeared dagger. "I just want to get to the capital so that I can sort out my affairs and travel back home. I can only assure you that I'm not a bandit. I will not ask you to change your route or hinder you in any way."

The two merchants whispered together, debating whether to assist me or not. The taller of the two, older and with a slimmer build, seemed more reluctant. His heavily-lidded eyes repeatedly flickered towards me, expecting me to suddenly attack. The shorter man, blond tufts of hair poking out from under his hood, puffed out his chest and argued with his companion.

Eventually, the blond male turned to me. "Since you've helped us, we'll let you along. However, if you try anything we'll gut you."

"That is fair," I said as I walked towards the back of his cart and climbed up. I sat down, sighing with relief, and grinned at the pair. The taller man, sighing in exasperation, went with his companion to the front of the cart and prepared to set off. I wondered how Astrid would return, but on the other hand, I didn't really care. The harder her journey back, the better.

* * *

"Oh, come on, Sayma, you know I'm good for the money. I'll pay you back the next time I'm in Solitude. I just need it to get back home and I've had so much bad luck lately. Please, help an old friend out," I begged the warm-hearted general store owner.

Sayma sighed, but then she smiled in her maternal way. "You better," she said. "Otherwise I'll send Beirand after you," she joked.

"I could never cause so much trouble to such a beautiful lady," I teased. She snorted at my flattery and walked into the next room where she kept most of her money. I knew this for potential investment purposes.

"What the . . ." I grunted as I held my stomach.

"See, I'm the strongest," Kayd proudly proclaimed after punching me in the abdomen. I will forever be haunted by juveniles. If I am to be punished in the afterlife, it will be by an unruly band of children.

I glanced over my shoulder to see who he was talking to. Peeking around a pillar, staring bright eyed and with brass coloured hair, was a girl.

"Is that a formal challenge, sir?" I said.

"Yeah, and what if it is?" he asked, trying to be dominant despite the waver in his voice.

"Then, kind sir, I would have to accept," I answered as I turned to face him.

"Be careful, you two," his mother said as she came back into the room and started to count out the coins.

"It'll just be a brief lesson, milady. All children must learn," I said. Sayma pursed her lips, clearly concerned, but she also knew that swaddling her child would serve him no benefit.

I struck a fighting pose, and swung my leg towards him. As expected, and because I was moving deliberately slowly, he blocked. I dodged his frantic swings and returned a few motions. Watching him begin to tire, I grabbed his incoming fist and stepped to the side whilst still clutching it. In one swift gesture, I swept my leg underneath him and caught the back of his knees. He fell back onto the floor, but as I was still holding his wrist he did not fall too heavily.

"I have won, but you fought well," I told him with a pseudo superior tone.

"I lost," he grumbled irritably.

"Yes, but you have learned a lesson. I couldn't do what you did at your age. You have a lot of promise, but there is one thing you must remember," I said.

"What's that?" he asked with renewed curiosity.

"You must remember that arrogance and pride is dangerous. Anyone can win in a fight. We all have our skills, but we're also fallible," I informed him.

"What does fallible mean?" he asked.

"It means you're able to fail. Anyone can fail, but that's also how we learn. You can't learn if you're dead, though, so pick your battles carefully," I answered. "Young lady, please come here," I gestured for the girl to approach me.

She clasped the skirt of her dress, her cheeks colouring, as she slowly stepped towards me.

"Kayd is a strong opponent, but a lady should also have her own strengths. You can rely on those you love, but make sure you don't have to depend on anyone." I said to her.

She nodded, her large eyes growing wider.

"Is that a moral lesson I hear from you, Grin. My, aren't we growing up," Sayma then laughed from behind the counter.

"I'm growing old," I lamented mockingly.

"Hush, you. You have several decades before you can start using those words," she chided jovially.

"Ah, but do you disagree with me?" I turned the conversation.

"No, I don't. You're right. A woman should be able to hold her own. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise," she added for the child.

"Are you a fierce adventurer like Kayd said," she mumbled quietly, finally speaking. I could see that he had embellished my position in the hopes that defeating me would make him look better. Otherwise, he would never have called me fierce.

"Yes and no," I answered.

"That doesn't make any sense," Kayd argued.

"I used to travel a lot more. Now, sure, I get around, but it's not the same," I mused. Ignoring the past several days, although being a thief was fairly exciting it lacked the element of the fantastic.

"Isn't it boring? Why did you stop?" He asked. Usually, the boy spent the majority of his time sending me snide remarks. It was rare to engage with him in conversation. With my current luck, I will end up head of that orphanage in Riften. I'll be known as Peregrine the Stupid or Peregrine of the Brats.

"Perhaps it was mainly the loneliness. It's dangerous fighting alone and without a real cause. There was no one waiting for my return and no one to help me if I was injured."

"That must have been sad," the girl said. Kayd snorted, wishing for more heroism and dramatics.

"Ah, I just went on a new adventure instead. I went to go and find a family. However, that means putting other adventures on the side for a while," I said.

"So, do you have a family?" she asked.

"I suppose, in some ways. They're not perfect, but no one is. I believe they care about me," I surmised. Sure, Vex was often irritated with me, but it was like having a weary older sister who was tired of their sibling's immaturity.

"What happened to your mum and dad?" she asked.

"They're in Sovngarde," I lied

"Yeah, but don't you miss the adventures and the big battles? What about discovering caves and old tombs and finding treasure," he prattled on.

"Ah, yes, some of those things were fun in retrospect. They're not so fun when you're nursing broken ribs or the aftereffects of a poison trap. Sure, the coin was needed, but it's frightening going on your own. Anything beautiful is overshadowed by the fact that you have no one to share it with and may die without anyone ever knowing," I continued on.

"I wouldn't want to be an adventurer," the little girl said with surety.

"Why not just find a companion?" he asked.

"That's easier said than done. You need to find someone you trust not to backstab you, as well as someone affordable. People do not risk their lives cheaply and I am not rich. Many caves and tombs have barely enough for one person to scrape a living from," I told him.

"Then I can go with you and show you how it's done," he declared.

"Maybe in a couple of years," I then laughed and ruffled his hair. He ducked away from my hand and childishly pouted at the patronisation.

"I have the amount you need," his mother finally said, probably realising where Kayd's thoughts were heading. To him, being an adventurer was too glorious to sully. I'd like to hear his thoughts after three months. His face, confronted by a decomposing draugr, would be priceless.

"Thank you. I will repay you. Blessings of the Nine upon you," I said as I began to leave. "I expect to see improvement by the time I am back," I told the children. The boy crossed his arms and huffed, but the girl unclenched her skirt long enough to give a polite wave.

I really ought to avoid preaching to children. I could hardly talk.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Vex asked irritably as I sat down at the bar. The worn wood was smooth against my fingertips as they gently drummed the counter. Even the strong aroma of rushing water, particular to this region as it runs through so many underground networks and gathers the impressions of so many places, was nostalgic and significantly relaxing. I could see her in my periphery, seated by some tattered and unmoveable crates in the corner, but I was focused on more important matters.

"Ale, please," I said as I placed a coin on the table. I sighed in relief as the soothing liquid poured down my throat.

"Mercer-Frey has been looking for you," she said.

"Oh, is he still in the Ratway?" I asked.

"He's at his desk," she told me.

"Perfect, well, then I will go and see him," I said, choosing to take my ale with me.

"Wait a second," she said. "Where were you for the past week? You have responsibilities here. You can't just decide to wander around doing what you want and when you want."

"I am quite aware, but thank you for the lecture. Trust me when I say it was an unforeseen sequence of events," I told her.

"What happened?" she asked. Her tone dropped, the severity of her voice becoming more prominent, realising that something was not quite right.

"Nothing of consequence," I said as I strode out of the room.

"Ah, there you are," Mercer said as I walked towards him. He didn't even have to glance up, having recognised me by my foot falls. His arms were braced against the table, blond locks falling forward and obscuring his expression. He appeared focused on one particular parchment amongst the array that was spread across his desk.

"I've consulted my contacts regarding the information you recovered from Goldenglow Estate," he said in reference to a job I had handled several weeks ago. "No one seems to be able to identify that symbol." I frowned at the result. He drew in a slow breath before glancing up and fixing me with his stare. The light from the nearby torches reflected in his pupils, a beautiful contrast between stone and fire.

"It would seem our adversary is attempting to take us apart indirectly by angering Maven Black-Briar. Very clever," he praised. Despite his admiration, there was no warmth to his words. A deep anger was twisting beneath his still form.

"You admire them?" I asked hesitantly.

"They're well-funded and they've been able to avoid identification for years. I'm impressed it reached this point," he stated. Right at that moment I saw in him a wolf that was irritated because the hare had eluded him for so long in his territory, but relishing at the thought of an imminent meal. The wolf then showed his teeth, glinting merrily in the yellow light. "Just don't mistake my admiration for complacency; our nemesis is going to pay dearly."

"How can we make them pay?" I questioned.

"Because," he then smiled. "Even after all their posturing and planning, they've made a mistake. The parchment you recovered mentions a "Gajul-Lei". According to my sources, that's an old alias used by one of our contacts. His real name is Gulum-Ei." He paused before muttering, "Slimy bastard."

"Where do I begin?"

"Gulum-Ei is our inside man at the East Empire Company in Solitude," he informed me. A nerve twitched under my eye, but he did not appear to notice. I realised I would be returning to Solitude within the next several months, but I had not fathomed on it being so soon. "I'm betting he acted as a go-between for the sale of Goldenglow Estate and that he can finger our buyer." Realising the severity of the situation, I elected not to remark about the innuendo.

"Go out there, shake him down and see what you can come up with," he finished with.

Almost certain that Mercer-Frey would have discussed matters with Brynjolf, I chose to speak with him before leaving.

"Brynjolf," I called. "Have you heard?" I asked, covering my back just in case Mercer-Frey had not wanted his endeavours revealed to the rest of the guild.

"You're finally back," he said. "I was starting to worry. Yes I've heard. I can't believe Gulum-Ei's mixed up in all this; that Argonian couldn't find his tail with both hands," he then sighed. "Don't get me wrong, he could scam a beggar out of his last septim . . . but he's no mastermind."

"Think he'll give me trouble?" I jokingly questioned with a smirk.

"Trouble? He's one of the most stubborn lizards I've ever met! You have your work cut out for you," he teased. I scoffed, however, I knew Brynjolf was often right and it was probably wiser to be careful.

"How do you propose I get him to talk?" I enquired.

"You're going to have to buy him off," he stated bluntly. "It's the only way to get his attention. If that fails, follow him and see what he's up to. If I know Gulum-Ei, he's in way over his head and you'll be able to use it as leverage." I grinned at the prospect of twisting that Argonian's arm.

"Betrayal or not, I'll let him live," I said. I refused to fall in line with Astrid's methodology.

"I'm glad to see you're embracing our methods," Brynjolf teased, but I internally winced. The assassin was a deliberated necessity, but the others had been through my own doing. "It would be a waste to lose a contact at the East Empire Company before we had the entire story. Just keep on Gulum-Ei's tail and he's bound to step in something he can't scrape off his boot. Good luck in Solitude. Keep Gulum-Ei alive, but remind him who we are," he said. I simply nodded.

I walked passed Rune. He had just placed a pheasant's leg on his dinner plate and was off cutting a slice of bread by the cooking racks. With his back turned, and my stomach growling, I swiftly swiped the meat and strode more briskly towards the exit ladder. I swallowed the remainder of my ale, placing the bottle on the stone floor, and gripped the fowl's leg between my teeth so that my hands were free to heave myself up. When I reached the surface, ensuring no one had noticed me just stroll out of a tomb, I ate my free lunch in peace and tossed the remaining bone amongst the graves.

Before setting off for Solitude, I ensured I was well supplied. This time would be different.

* * *

"I expected that you'd be back, but not quite so soon," Sayma said with surprise upon seeing me walk through the door.

"Ah, business calls," I chimed. "And to settle our business, here is what I owe you, plus interest."

"There's no need to give us more than you borrowed," she stated.

"I want to. You really helped me out and so I want to show my appreciation. However, now I must go because time is pressing. Good day," I said. Truthfully, the interest ensured that if I was ever caught in another difficult situation she would be liable to help me.

I then walked to The Winking Skeever, returning to the world of real business and subterfuge.

"So, what do we have here? Hmm, let me guess . . ." the Argonian mused as I approached. His words dripped with humour and malice, creating an arrogant brew, so I responded to his jagged smile with a grin of my own.

"I'm here about the Goldenglow Estate," I said.

"I don't deal in land or property," he answered immediately. "But, if you're looking into goods. . ."

"I really do think you can help me, Gajul-Lei," I then grinned wider. I rocked back on my heels, folded my arms and portrayed a picture of ease despite the sudden tension. Fortunately, the bard's music was loud enough that we were not under threat of being overheard.

"Ah," he laughed nervously. "Did you say the Goldenglow Estate? I'm afraid I know very little about it. My apologies, for I cannot be of more assistance." I noted the sudden increase in politeness.

"I really do believe you can still assist me. You acted as a broker for its new owner," I refreshed his memory.

"Perhaps," he answered vaguely. "I can't be expected to remember every business transaction." For an Argonian that was renowned for his silver tongue, he certainly had a habit of stumbling over his own words.

"Tell me what I'd like to know and you'll be left in peace," I offered, tilting my head to where I knew the light would catch my scar. Despite marring my face, retracting one of the few decent qualities I had been born with, it did serve as an adequate intimidator.

"Fine, had I known the deal would bring me this much trouble, I never would have accepted all the gold," he confessed. "I was approached by a woman who wanted me to act as the broker for something big. She flashed a bag of gold in my face and said all I had to do was pay Aringoth for the estate." Even I could see that the entire deal was suspicious and liable to backfire. Brynjolf was right when he said Gulum-Ei was no mastermind. "I brought him the coin and walked away with her copy of the deed."

"Did she say why she was doing this?"

"Not at all," he then sighed and took a gulp of mead. "I tend not to ask too many questions. I'm on the job." I nodded in understanding. Some questions _were_ best left unanswered. "However, she was definitely angry and it was being directed at Mercer-Frey."

"That's it? No name or anything?" I pressed.

"If you haven't noticed, we rarely deal with names in this profession," he informed me as though I was completely unfamiliar with the job description. "That's everything I know. I can't tell you anything more." He appeared tired from the entire dealing, but it served him right for blundering in and not realising there would be consequences.

"Now, since our transaction is done, I'll be on my way," and with that he finished his mead and passed by me.

I was at a loss. I had no recollection of a woman that could have such a vendetta against Mercer Frey. Perhaps he'd performed a sloppy job on one occasion or had caused such circumstances before I was a part of the guild. Either way, she appeared to be an intellectual individual with an agenda. If she sought to destroy Mercer Frey, there was no telling what she would attempt to do to the rest of the guild. A king no longer rules if he has no more subjects. I was technically new to the guild, having only been affiliated with them for four years and still an amateur in many respects. I would not be privy to some of the older secrets, and so there was no telling who was associated with whom and what underlying rivalry existed.

I gritted my teeth, unsure of what to do next and growing agitated by the impending threat, but then I realised that my charmingly devious Argonian may not have been completely truthful. He had said enough, but simply just enough. As soon as I was through the doors I pulled up my hood to shield my face. The rough caresses of the wind and the beginning patters of rain rendered my actions to conceal my face discreet amongst the crowd.

Knowing he was endowed with the virtue of light feet, I chose to follow him at a distance and as inconspicuously as possible. Our conversation had left him paranoid. In the end, realising that my skills had much to be desired, I pulled from my pocket an invisibility potion. Such a potion remained in my pocket out of cowardice, always on hand in case of a needed quick escape. My budget was not suited for a constant supply, but I always had one just in case. Being in Solitude, I was certain that I could acquire another before leaving the walls. My need to uncover what was occurring outweighed my desire to preserve the vial for a complete emergency.

Almost unbearable, the bitter liquid trickled slowly down my throat. Warmth spread throughout my body, my heart thudding to accommodate the shock to my system. Even with the potion, after I had regained composure, I continued to stalk my scaly friend with the same degree of care. One mistake would alert him of my presence.

As soon as he began moving towards the docks, I realised I had probably made the right choice. Well, in theory I had potentially discovered something of interest. There were never any promises on whether I would live to reap the benefit of my findings, though.

The potion of invisibility was not designed with durability in mind, and so I was limited with time. My form could waver into view at any given moment. I watched as Gulum-Ei walked onwards, seemingly more at ease, and I could see why. What prevented me from following him was an entire troop of guards stationed around the docks. Their stature, scarred and rugged from constant practice, indicated they were trained for real battle. They would not yield to bribery or honest surrender.

I held my breath, fearful a loose board or weak nail would call out to the guards, as I carefully climbed on top of the shelves. I could only crawl so far before it became too difficult and the objects beneath me began to protest. So, carefully lowering myself back onto the deck, I manoeuvred as discreetly as possible through the stacks.

I was almost caught several times. Fortune was smiling upon me, though.

Due to my frequent pauses, waiting for an opportune moment, I did not follow my slippery friend on his detour by the largest group of thugs. His paranoia was well-tuned, but pointless as he came straight back towards where I was crouched behind the deck.

However, Gulum-Ei surprised me when he walked down a ramp and into the water, finding a covert passage around the shelves moments later. Being unable to see where he was heading, but not wanting to be seen, I waited until I deemed it safe to follow.

The wooden door was old and battered, perhaps for nothing more than a storage cupboard, but there was nowhere else that Gulum-Ei could have gone. With trepidation, I lightly pushed open the door.

Mist rolled around my feet, hair clinging to my face due to the moist breeze, and before me was a cave-like structure. It was the perfect location for criminal activity, being a large space so close to the dock and yet practically invisible. I was not incorrect about the cave's use, and quickly realised that bandits had assumed control of the area.

Being completely mesmerised by these opportunists, I failed to notice a trap by my feet. As soon as my ankle collided with the rope, tugging before snapping, I threw myself to the side in hope. Barely, almost grazing my shoulder, I missed the chained ball of spikes that came swinging towards me. I could hear a conversation in the distance, but my stunt had not caught their attention. Being more careful, and so missing the bear trap, I managed to make my way through the tunnels.

Unlike the warehouse, space was limited and there was less objects to hide behind. Resorting to my past strategy, I slipped into the nearby river. Fortunately, despite the chill, the water wasn't too suspiciously clouded and the current was only a gentle nudge. I moved beneath the deck, passing the bandits as they continued with their usual activities.

What truly surprised me was finding a bandit swimming in the water, his associate hurling insults at him from the deck. With a bandit on the deck and another in the water, my position was more precarious. At times like these I envied the Argonian's ability to breathe underwater.

However, with that thought an idea was born. With few options, and a lack of time, I decided to place my life in the hands of fate. Perhaps I was being recklessly optimistic, but I wasn't left with much choice.

I inhaled deeply and held my breath. With time quickly trickling away, I swam beneath the surface and used the deck support beams to pull myself forward quickly and without losing direction. It was too dark to see where I was going, smell and hearing rendered useless, and so I had to rely on my tactile sense. If I couldn't find a beam, I resorted to pulling myself along the walls, gripping anything I came into contact with. I did not know how far I would need to go, so I just moved as quickly as I could and for as long as possible.

I was relieved to find that I had passed the bandits and was out of sight by the time I came up for air. Trying desperately not to pant loudly, I continued to tread water and steadily pull myself along. Strands of hair kept falling across my face and into my eyes, causing me to mutter obscenities under my breath as I swiped them to the side.

I was exhausted by the time I crawled out of the water, the distance alongside the cold made the whole experience ridiculously draining. I was certain that my nerves were frayed by this point, every slight creak of a board made my heart thud. I was the perfect dichotomy of bravery and cowardice. I allowed myself to wander into such situations, accepting the challenge, but was bordering a cardiac arrest with every other step.

I caught sight of Gulum-Ei beside a series of cages, and after realising he was alone I approached him. I held my jaw shut, breathing deeply through my nose in an attempt to hide my laboured breaths and pressing fatigue. I unsheathed my dagger, extending it far enough forward that the light glinted off my blade, and smirked as I approached the wide-eyed Argonian. His eyes flitted to the side, desperate for an escape route, but he made no motion to run. Instead, he stepped several spaces back and held up his hands.

"Hold on," he begged. "This isn't as bad as it seems. I was going to tell Mercer about everything, honestly! Please . . . he'll have me killed!" The soft patch of skin below his jaw, a trait of his species, moved rapidly as he took increasingly frantic breaths. My expression must have been murderous. Truthfully, I was just tired and very irritated by the entire situation.

"Tell me now, or you won't like what I'll do next," I threatened.

"No, please! There's no need for that! I'll tell you everything," he pleaded earnestly. "It's Karliah. Her name is Karliah."

"Karliah? You say that name like I would know it," I said. I frowned, tightening my grip on my weapon. The unfamiliarity rattled me. No one had mentioned her during my time at the guild, and so a small part of me winced at the lack of trust and solidarity. Once again, I felt like an outsider who had to prove they were worth something.

"Mercer never told you about her?" he asked with genuine confusion. A nerve twitched beneath my eye and I repressed the urge to sneer at him.

Realising I was not in a conversational mood, he spoke succinctly. "Karliah murdered the previous Guild Master, Gallus. Now she's after Mercer." I tried to remain expressionless in order to hide my shock, but I was finding it difficult. Gulum-Ei seemed to realise I wasn't wholly balanced and chose to remain still and quiet.

"And you're helping her?" I finally asked, venom seeping into my tone.

"No, no! Look, I didn't even realise who she was until recently," he explained in desperation.

"Where is she now?" I questioned.

"I don't know," he said. "When I asked her where she was going she just muttered where the end began."

With one hand, he steadily reached into his pocket. I changed stance and positioned the blade in front of me, but he moved slowly and only pulled out a parchment. "Here, take the Goldenglow Estate Deed as proof. And when you speak to Mercer, tell him I'm worth more to him alive."

"Remember, if you're lying I'll come back for you," I said. He nodded profusely, still with his hands elevated.

"I'll need your assistance," I told him. He waited patiently for my commands. "I'd prefer not having to leave in the same manner I came, so I would like you to escort me safely out of these caves. Try anything and I will kill you," I said. I could not accomplish the same feat again, I refused to go back in the water, and so I decided to use what was available. If he truly wanted Mercer's forgiveness, he would help me. If he was omitting the truth, then I would deal with him and find a way to escape. I had all the information I needed and knew the basic layout of the cavern. I'd manage.

"Of course," Gulum-Ei said.

Being true to his word, for once, the Argonian led me out of the system and back onto the docks beside the sea. The bandits and guards appeared perplexed, unsure of where I had come from, but Gulum-Ei reassured them that I was a friend and not to be injured. So as not to seem suspicious, I had to sheath my weapon, but my hand was at the ready.

I was relieved that he did not problematize the situation with betrayal. Despite the potential for a power shift, he did not take advantage. I suppose, realising that Mercer had sent me, crossing me would invoke the wrath of a power he would have little hope of overcoming. I thanked Gulum-Ei, and although he appeared confused by the shift in cordiality, he nodded and once again affirmed that he truly meant no harm.

With the promise that all would be well if he was telling the truth, I then walked briskly back up to the main city. Gulum-Ei remained on the deck, watching my retreating form with a stillness that could not be mimicked by any other species.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I was reluctant to inform Mercer of the news, fearing his potential anger. I was also dealing with my own internal conflict. I was torn between the shock of finding myself not as familiar with the Guild as I had previously thought, and being pleased that Mercer trusted me enough to find out what was happening.

Although I did not doubt Mercer's uncertainness about the identity of the mastermind, I was sure he must have some notion and sent me specifically out of trust. I was inclined to believe that he would not be wholly surprised by my news, perhaps merely confirming his suspicions.

Despite the long journey, I sought out Mercer as soon as possible. I caught sight of him as he was walking to his desk, clearly deep in thought because he did not notice me until I was on the other side of the bridge that connected the large circular room. His expression softened as he recognised my frame, my hood still obscuring my features, and waited expectantly.

Without greeting or delay, I immediately told him, "Karliah was behind the Goldenglow Estate purchase."

"What? No," he said as his eyes widened fractionally. I pulled down my hood, breathing in the cooler air. The sudden tension rendered my clothes stifling, and so I was thankful for some reprieve. "This is unpleasant news," he stated in a low rumble.

"Gulum-Ei said she was a murderer," I broached the topic. If I wasn't going to be told, then I would simply have to ask. There was no harm in being curious.

"Karliah wants to destroy everything we stand for," he said with increasing anger. "She murdered my predecessor and betrayed the Guild. We tried to track her, but she had vanished." Admittedly, I was in slight awe that one person could elude an entire guild that specialised in finding the unfindable.

"Why has she returned?" I asked, pleased to be given some answers.

"Karliah and I were close. I went with her on every heist. We watched out for each other. I know her techniques," he said with increasing confidence. "Only I can end this."

"If only I could find her," he muttered.

"Gulum-Ei mentioned that she said something about where the end began," I offered.

Recognition flitted across his face and he seemed pleased with my discovery. "There's only one place that could be. The place she murdered Gallus, in a ruin called Snow Veil Sanctum. We have to get there before she disappears again."

"You mean the pair of us?" I asked incredulously. The disappointment of being left oblivious earlier was swiftly dissipating. Karliah seemed like a formidable foe, enough that my body briefly shivered as I realised the danger of the situation. However, I was trusted and needed.

"Yes," he affirmed. "I'm going with you and together we're going to kill her."

"Here's your payment for Solitude," he said as he remembered business. "Prepare yourself and return here by the witching hour. We need to leave soon, preferably before sunrise. We can't let her slip through our fingers."

I nodded once and briskly returned home. I ordered Iona, deciding not to answer any of her questions on my wellbeing, to wake me up at midnight. I was in desperate need of sleep. Afterwards, I would be able to prepare and then meet Mercer.

* * *

Mercer Frey was a wall of stone, staring sternly out at the forest we would soon be traversing. His eyes only flickered to me briefly as I approached, choosing to mount his horse and start the long trek instead of idle conversation. I quickly grabbed onto my horse, Bernard having been saddled already in my absence, and settled myself onto his back. Mercer had already gone a few paces and so I cantered up to join him.

"We'll need to get there soon, we won't have time to set up camp," Mercer said.

"Wouldn't it be dangerous to travel at night?" I asked, although it was more of a statement.

"Not as dangerous as if Karliah escapes," he responded.

The journey was strenuous, to say the least. I was concerned that Mercer would overwork the horses, but he seemed to know when to pause just long enough to avoid the issue. I gathered the impression that Bernard was unhappy with the arrangement, periodically huffing.

"Thank you for assisting me with this," Mercer finally said.

"Oh, no problem, I'm just surprised you asked me," I answered.

"You have the right skills and you're trustworthy. There are not many I can ask to do this task," he stated. I tried to refrain from smiling stupidly. It was rare to get praise, and coming from Mercer it meant something.

"That's her horse!" he suddenly exclaimed. Before I could say anything he galloped off towards Karliah's steed. In one fell swoop he struck the horse down.

"Now she won't be able to escape," he commented when he returned to my side. "You'll lead."

"You want me to lead?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm in charge. You'll lead and I'll follow."

Mercer then dismounted and walked toward the entrance. He kneeled down and began to fiddle with the locks. I kept a vigil in case anyone stumbled across us, although it was extremely unlikely given that we were in the middle of nowhere.

"I don't see why people say these things are impenetrable," Mercer muttered. "All it takes is the right ability, there, got it, we're in."

I strode forward and unsheathed my blade, anticipating the worst.

"We need to be careful, there will be a lot of traps, so don't blunder into any of them," he remarked. I was beginning to consider whether I was his test dummy.

* * *

"Get out of the way!" Mercer yelled.

"Ah, swinging trap!" I shouted uselessly as I jumped aside just in time. Out of all of the tombs and caves I had travelled through, this one was particularly littered with traps. I knew some of them had been placed by Karliah, particularly as Mercer was begrudgingly praising her skills.

I was worried that I was irritating Mercer with my incompetence, especially when I naively removed a beautifully crafted model ship from its rigged pedestal. Fortunately, neither of us was severely burned.

However, a few traps were the least of our problems as we, rather unlike thieves, had to fight our way through the tombs. Draugr were every several feet and death was even closer. I was growing concerned that my fatigue would get the best of me as I could hardly catch my breath when another angered guardian of the tomb came to meet us. Mercer was also struggling, but his desire for revenge seemed to fuel him and he was hardly slowed down.

The only time I had to be discreet around Mercer was when I noticed a Dragon Wall. I may have been hiding from my prophesised destiny, but I also, being a thief, knew opportunity when I saw it. I was not about to bite off my nose to spite my face and so, whilst pretending to search for a dropped blade, I read the words on the wall and consigned it to memory. It might come in useful in an emergency.

"Oh, a puzzle door, how quaint," Mercer said as we approached a large and intricately locked door. I was quite poor with Nordic puzzles, and whilst I looked as though I was thinking about how to solve the thing I was more interested in leaning against the cavern wall so as to rest briefly. Mercer seemed more than capable, and within a short space of time he was turning the dials. It didn't take him long to solve it, to my body's displeasure. My pride was also wounded, aware that I would probably have taken twice as long. I had little patience for such things and so it often took me longer than necessary.

The door slowly opened, the rock grinding and echoing down the halls as it rolled to the side. An impressive room was revealed, and I anticipated another battle as it was too large and ominous to contain nothing. Mercer waited for me to proceed and so I crept forward.

I gasped as pain flooded through my body, and within seconds I couldn't feel my limbs. I crashed to the floor, lying on my side. The shaft of an arrow protruded from my torso, cutting through the section of my abdomen just below my ribs. From the sudden immobility and murky vision, I knew that the tip of the arrow had been poisoned. I searched for Mercer's face, hoping that he would swiftly win against our assailant and give me a health potion to prolong my life long enough to get to a healer. Everything was beginning to burn. I needed help fast.

Mercer strode forward, my sight becoming darker and so I could barely make out his form. I could see another figure coming to meet him.

"Did you honestly think your arrow would have harmed me before my blade could get to you?" Mercer asked with grim amusement.

"Give me a reason to try," she growled out. I noticed that despite her anger, her voice was immeasurably soft and soothing. I could see how she would have gotten away with so much. However, knowing who she was, her words were like poisoned mead, sweet but deadly. I was not fooled.

"You're a clever girl," Mercer patronisingly praised her. "Buying Goldenglow Estate and funding Honningbrew Meadery was inspired."

"To ensure an enemy's defeat, you must first undermine his allies," she stated simply. "It was the first lesson Gallus taught us."

"You always were a quick study," Mercer commented. I wanted to shout out and force Mercer to move faster so that he could come to my aid, but all that left my lips were laboured gasps.

"Not quick enough, or Gallus would still be alive," she said. Even in pain, her words broke through the haze and I was aware that something was seriously off about the entire situation. However, at the rate I was going it would soon no longer be my concern.

"Gallus had his wealth and he had you. All he had to do was look the other way," Mercer said.

"Did you forget the oath we took as Nightingales? Did you expect him to simply ignore your methods?" She asked.

"Enough of this mindless banter!" he interjected. It was like he was reading my thoughts. "Come, Karliah, it's time for you and Gallus to be reunited!"

"I'm no fool, crossing blade with you would be a death sentence," she responded as she reached behind her. A small bang echoed against the walls and she was gone in a spiral or dark smoke. However, her voice continued on as she threatened, "But I can promise you the next time we meet will be your undoing."

Knowing that she was gone, Mercer turned and marched towards me. I looked up at him pleadingly, frowning in pain.

"How interesting," he mused. "It appears Gallus' history has repeated itself. Karliah has provided me with the means to be rid of you, and this ancient tomb now becomes your resting place." I would have been more afraid if it weren't for the pain, but even in my difficulty I felt my heart pounding against my chest. "But do you know what intrigues me the most? This was all possible because of you. Farewell, I'll be certain to give Brynjolf your regards."

He flexed his arm, letting the blade cut through the air before plunging it down into my side. I gasped and felt the black that had already been creeping around my vision close in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six **

I awoke to the caress of the cold wind against my cheeks. Everything was white, but the spiralling objects that fell around me almost immediately registered as snow and the sky became a very familiar grey. I was alive, the lingering pain and excruciatingly vivid reality that ripped open my most recent memories made me scrabble to stand up in anticipation of a fight.

"Easy, easy," a soothing voice said. "Don't get up so quickly. How are you feeling?"

"You shot me," was all I could think of saying. It wasn't eloquent, but it communicated the point.

"No, I saved your life," she argued. "My arrow was tipped with a unique paralysing potion. It slowed your heart and kept you from bleeding out. Had I intended to kill you, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Then why did you save me?" I questioned. What was the point?

"My original intention was to use that arrow on Mercer," she told me. "I had a clear shot. I had a split second decision to get you out the way and it prevented your death." I still think I would have preferred avoiding the arrow. At least then I wouldn't have been helpless. I could have fought.

"You should have shot Mercer instead," I grumbled, folding my arms and wincing as pain shot through my ribs. I still held my position.

"I promise you, the thought crossed my mind. The poison on that arrow took me a year to perfect. I only had enough for a single shot. All I had hoped was to capture Mercer alive," she said persuasively. Through her inexpressive face, I could see genuine frustration and, perhaps, anguish.

"Why capture Mercer alive?" I asked.

"Mercer must be brought before the guild and answer to what he has done. He needs to pay for Gallus' murder," she growled out the last part.

"How will you prove it now?" I couldn't fathom how she would get anyone to believe her.

"I didn't ambush Mercer here for irony, before both of you arrived I recovered a journal from Gallus' remains and suspect the information we need is written inside."

"So, what does it say?" I shifted my weight onto the other leg. I was too agitated and confused by my entire situation to become involved with her plight, ready to jab holes wherever there was a weakness in her fabric.

"I wish I knew," she then sighed. "It seems to be written in code or in another language."

"Perhaps it can be translated then."

"Ah," she said in realisation. "Gallus' friends at the college of Winterhold may know. Of course, it's the only outsiders Gallus trusted with his Nightingale identity." The mere name of the place was enough to make my stomach turn.

"I've heard that name several times now, 'Nightingales'," I said, trying to divert my flow of thoughts. Karliah then briefly mentioned about the existence of the secretive group, a branch of the Thieves Guild, but refused to go into any specific detail.

"Go to Winterhold and see if they can translate the journal," she said as she passed me the worn book. She must have assumed that I was in her debt and would keep to a sense of duty.

"And you're not coming?" I asked flatly.

"I'm afraid not. There are preparations to make and Gallus' remains to lay to rest. I promise to join you there as soon as I can." Whilst I sympathised with her situation, there was one fundamental aspect of her plans missing: I was going through my own crisis and lacked the capacity to care.

I nodded, stretching slightly to gage the extent of my injuries. It was manageable. Without a word she turned and grabbed her remaining supplies. Then, like a thief, she was gone and without anything to say she was even there in the first place.

When I was alone, gathering my location from the nearby mountains, I walked towards Winterhold. However, when I was certain I was alone I changed direction and swiftly made my way south. At least I had my weapons this time, although it was debatable whether I would be able to wield them properly. The pain in my side was steadily climbing, begging for relief, but I could not rest. I was also paranoid that Mercer would suddenly appear to finish the job.

I didn't want to go to Winterhold, and I couldn't return to the Guild. Even if Mercer didn't kill me on sight, I didn't know who I could trust. Did the Guild honestly believe that Karliah was a murderer and wanted to kill Gallus? It was clear that she cared about him deeply, and I barely knew her.

I had wondered briefly why no one, especially Brynjolf, thought it was odd that I was doing an important and private mission with Mercer. I was not a senior member, and I was not even highly skilled. Were they supporting Mercer? Did they know I was going to be disposed of? Perhaps I was the easiest solution and would be the least missed. I may have believed that I was an appreciated member of the Guild, but then again I once thought I was a respected member of my birth family. Sure, my father was cold and my mother was always distant, but I never expected, with my heritage, that abandonment would be an issue. I also never fathomed that my siblings would fail to retrieve me or lack concern. I thought it was reasonable, since they were all so highly skilled and accomplished, that because my talents were so meagre, I could live with my mediocrity and simply support their achievements. With time I realised I was an embarrassment for them, a failure in a line of successes, and perhaps the same can be said for the Guild. For all I knew, Vex's playful admonishments were genuine expressions of irritation. Either way, there was a good possibility that I had been disposed of. This time, I was aware of the situation and refused to cling onto desperate hope.

Since I was unable to return to the Guild, and therefore Riften, I didn't know what to do. Karliah may have rescued me, after shooting me and almost getting me killed, but for what? I was not in a pleasant state of mind, feeling helpless and hopeless. I was hesitant about entering any of the cities because I knew there would be associates of the Guild. Whilst my thoughts barrelled on, hitting against the inside of my skull with increasing strength, one memory began to resurface.

There was one place in the whole of Skyrim that could be an adequate hiding place, particularly because it was debatable whether it even still existed. Astrid's irritating purr was rattling in my head too, and although I disliked the thought of giving her the satisfaction of knowing she was right I was also desperate. I wasn't prepared to find an abandoned ruin or hunter's camp again. The former would be constantly at risk of attack from roaming bandits and the latter was destined to bring me to some grizzly end because I would be frequently exposed. Without somewhere secure, if Mercer discovered I was alive he would find a way to dispose of me. I couldn't be alert every second.

Astrid had mentioned that their hideout was located somewhere near Falkreath, beneath the road. Of course, I was reluctant. She had provided me with a secret that could potentially destroy the Brotherhood if I were to expose it, so I did wonder if it was all some sort of a trap. I know she could've killed me before, but there was no telling what that sly woman was thinking.

* * *

It took several days to get to Falkreath. I had returned to Snow Veil Sanctum in order to get my horse. He was half eaten by the time I arrived. Mercer had disposed of him before leaving, erasing every part of my lingering existence. There were still some supplies in the bag strapped to Bernard's torn back, so I gathered them up and bid farewell to my poor beast.

I walked until I spotted two bandits. Using the element of surprise, I disposed of the pair quickly and stole their remaining food along with one horse. I would have been unable to traverse the whole of Skyrim on foot, my injury screaming for some reprieve.

I refused to enter Falkreath, but I left the horse at the stables. I told the stable boy that if I didn't return with coin by the end of the week to pay for the hospitality of keeping my horse the creature would be theirs. Horses were always useful and could easily be sold. The nearby forest was not suitable for horse-riding, full of unfamiliar steep drops and uneven ground. I also did not want to be blundering around on my own with trained assassins possibly nearby.

It took me hours to find the door. I must have walked back and forth across the same part of the forest over a hundred times by the time I found it, tucked away from any prying gaze. I suppose you would only know how to find such a place if you knew it was there.

It was an ominous looking thing, the form of a skull stretching out beyond the surface of the door. Whilst it did not move and there was nothing to indicate it was alive, I still had the impression that there was some form of intelligence in those hollow sockets. Tentatively I placed my hand on the skull's forehead, curious about the familiar handprint.

"What is the music of life?" came a rasping voice, causing me to jump so violently that my heart refused to calm down.

Remembering Astrid's words, but also feeling incredibly foolish talking to an inanimate object, I stated, "Silence, my brother." If the door was able to talk, I was wary about what it could do if I answered incorrectly.

"Welcome home," the ominous voice greeted before slowly opening to reveal a long corridor leading downwards. The wind whipped around me, drawn into the mysterious dwelling, and so I acknowledged its nudging and slowly moved forwards. One hand was on the hilt of my blade.

I finally entered a hallway, and almost immediately noticed Astrid leaning against a doorway, utterly at ease with my presence.

"Ah, at last. I hope you found the place all right," she said as though she had been waiting this entire time. Like a statue that had come back to life.

"Well, you could've been more explicit," I stated bluntly. "So, what happens now," I tested the waters. I wanted to know quickly whether I would find sanctuary in these walls or if I'd have to continue my journey. I didn't want to cling to a false sense of security.

"Well," she mimicked. "What happens now is you start your new life in the Dark Brotherhood. You're part of the family now. This, as you can see, is our Sanctuary. You won't find a safer place in all of Skyrim. So get comfortable." Her references to family were uncomfortable, especially since I seemed to have a very poor history dealing with familial bonds. I also noticed her emphasis on safety, and so I did wonder whether she knew about my situation. It would not be absurd to assume I had been followed, watched in case I revealed the location of their Sanctuary. The idea was disturbing, particularly as I should have known if someone was stalking me. My skills as a thief were seriously being called into question.

"When will I have to kill someone?" I asked, but by her smile I wondered if she interpreted my wariness as enthusiasm. I did not want to enter a new profession, particularly as an assassin, but I could not see any viable alternatives. I did not want to leave Skyrim. I seriously doubted whether I would be able to adapt on my own in a completely new environment. My survival until now had been due to sheer luck, and my skills had been crafted to cope with this environment. I didn't know whether I wanted to stay in Skyrim more out of cowardice or stubbornness. Either way, I couldn't even begin to contemplate returning to my first home, and thought that at this rate it would be unsurprising if my birth family tried to kill me too.

"Soon, my dearest. Soon. I'm arranging a job for you but I need more time. For now, go and talk to Nazir. He may have some smaller contracts to get you started. Soon, the Night Mother will arrive and things around here are sure to get even more interesting. Ah, and one last thing, you'll be given the armour of the Dark Brotherhood as a welcome present. May it serve you well in all your endeavours. " I tried not to let my facial expression shift as she informed me about doing some contracts, dreading the thought. I also did not know what to make of this Night Mother. I didn't know who she was, but something told me that Astrid was not joking about things getting more interesting.

"Be sure to introduce yourself to your new Family members. They're all very eager to meet you." Briefly, an image from several years ago flitted across my mind. I remembered being introduced to the Thieves Guild, awkwardly smiling and trying to win their approval, wondering briefly if I would come to find a home with them. It seemed so ridiculous now, especially as a part of me wondered if I was about to repeat history.

I walked down another set of uneven steps, curious about whether this place was deeper than the Cistern, and entered into a wide cavern. I couldn't determine the exact size of the room because a fine rolling mist obscured my vision. However, I could hear the familiar and soothing sound of running water nearby.

"Ha ha ha! Again! Again! Do the part where he tries to buy you some candy!" I heard a lively voice say.

I moved further into the room, impressed by the towering pillars that supported the tall ceiling. Warm light danced across the walls, partially reflected by the water, and so the whole space maintained a soothing quality instead of the mysterious gloom that was ever present in the Thieves Guild.

Five figures stood around a small girl, their postures demonstrating their state of ease. The brief thought that the girl, being in such a place, was in danger dissipated almost immediately after she began speaking.

"Okay. Okay. Wait. Here we go," she said before mimicking an older male. "Ooh, you're such a pretty little girl. Would the sweetie like a sweetie? Oh, yes, how about some chocolate?"

"Oh Babette, but you are so wicked," the Dunmer woman praised. Despite her stern expression and obvious aloofness she was quite beautiful.

"What about you, Festus? How did that last contract turn out?" The Redguard asked.

"Oh, yes, please, old man. Regale us with your tales of wizardry..." The largest assassin sarcastically added, rolling his eyes. He folded his arms, the muscles tensing and revealing that he owned an impressive amount of strength. I did not like the idea of crossing him. It was becoming clear to me that assassins were not just lithe figures that specialised in stealth.

"Ah, the young and stupid. Always mocking the experienced and brilliant," the old man retorted. "My contract went very well, I'll have you know. Tried a new spell. Little something I've been working on in my spare time. Came so close to turning that priest inside out. Damned messy."

"And what of your latest, Arnbjorn. Something about a Khajiit? Merchant was it?" The Dunmer turned to the mocking warrior with a small smirk.

"Oh, a big doggy chasing a little kitty! How adorable!" Babette teased. Arnbjorn looked flustered, running his large hand through the pale blond hair that hung around his face. The rest of the small crowd laughed, unafraid of the giant who gave a long and irritated sigh.

"I am not adorable, it was not funny, and he wasn't a merchant. He was a Khajiit monk, a master of the Whispering Fang style. But now he's dead... and I have a new loincloth," Arnbjorn told them flatly, but it was easy to see he was repressing his anger so as not to give them more ammunition.

My foot struck a small rock, sending it skittering along the floor and catching the Redguard's attention. He turned around, his dark eyes analysing me and coming to some conclusion that could not be read from his expression. He then smiled.

"So you're the newest member of our dwindling and dysfunctional little family. I've heard quite a bit about you. I am Nazir"

I did not respond, keeping silent whilst I tried to determine how much of my past was known to them. I wanted to know what parts of my life was just their passing gossip. Instead, I turned towards the source of the running water, a small waterfall with a clear pool beneath it. I also noticed something familiar and unexpected in the corner. I'd read the Dragon Wall later, when I could be more discreet.

"Ahh, going for the mysterious and brooding thing, hmm? That may work for your targets, but I'm not so easily impressed," he said. Curiously, he was able to combine humour with a degree of authority. It was easy to see that he was a fairly witty individual, but for the meanwhile I would have to be wary of him until I knew what hand he was playing.

"Actually, I was contemplating what you knew. Did you only get to the part about taking your contracts or was there the chapter update about when I was betrayed and skewered?" I knew I sounded guarded and bitter, particularly as my past was becoming the corner I was being backed into. I did not want to make any enemies, but my reaction was so quick that I could not prevent it.

He then laughed. It was a loud and free sound that revealed more amusement than annoyance or mocking. "You're a tough one, then. It's good to see newcomers with some life under their belt. Hopefully that will serve you, but we'll see over the next several weeks."

"So, Astrid told me that you would have a few contracts for me?"

"Did she, now? Well, as it turns out, there are a few lingering contracts we haven't had the chance to complete just yet," he informed me.


End file.
